Future Dragon: Rose Long Season Ten
by Fudogg
Summary: Season 10 of 10. In this final season, Rose reaches the end of her quest to find the killer of her parents. Will justice be served, and will it come at a price?
1. Chapter 1

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long.**

Chapter/Episode 1: Enter the Murderer

 _She was incredible! It was like Whirro had never harmed her. With a brand new cape, Rose was flying in the air. She quickly stopped in front of a dragon-formed Apep Kerberos, who was aiming an arrow at her. With a swift movement from her tail, Rose managed to knock his weapon away._

 _Only being able to growl, Apep was now open to an attack. Grinning, Rose slammed her tail into his chest. Hard._

 _Instead of flying back, Apep stumbled back, into the waiting claws of Rose's evil doppelganger, Yang Rose._

 _Getting away from Yang Rose, Apep turned around, his eyes wide. "The...There's two of you?!" He demanded._

 _"It would appear that way, wouldn't it, Kerberos?" Rose asked with a smile right before Yang Rose slammed her tail into Kerberos, making him grunt and knocking him over._

 _Smiling, Rose landed on the ground as her doppelganger started to walk over to her, finally stopping in front of her. "Great job!" Rose said as she reached out with her fist. "Glad to have you as my doppelganger."_

 _"Glad to be your doppelganger." Yang Rose replied as she lifted up her fist, their fists meeting._

LINE BREAK

"Rose?" Rose could hear Savannah's voice as she returned to the world of reality. Slowly opening her eyes, Rose could see Savannah on one side of the bed and Jake on the other. Then, the next thing she knew, the smiling face of Jake Jr. appeared and she felt pressure on her chest.

"No, no." Rose heard Jake as she felt the weight leave her chest and watched Jake Jr. get pulled away by her husband. "Mommy needs peace."

"Where am I?" Rose croaked.

"You're in your room." Savannah answered.

"In the hospital?"

"No, just your room." Savannah answered.

"What happened?" Rose moaned.

"You just...passed out." It was fairly obvious that Savannah didn't really have a clue as to what had happened.

"Not true." Jake spoke up. "Well, it is true, but you didn't 'just' pass out. Councilor Rin looked you over along with Councilor Callum. You're fine, but you got really tired. You collapsed from exhaustion. You just need to sleep."

"What about Whirro?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry." Jake smiled. "He just went on trial this morning. The only sunlight he'll ever be seeing again will be from the barred window in his cell."

"Wasn't he just arrested-wait, this morning?" Rose's eyes widened. "How long was I out?"

"Over twenty-four hours." Savannah answered. "Cai is arriving in New York tomorrow morning."

"Do you know where?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we managed to look at the records for all of the airports in New York." Jake answered. "He has reservations for LaGuardia."

"Oh, man." Rose could only say. Then, she started to sit up, but Jake quickly reached down to hold her down. "Jake, let me go!" Rose ordered.

"No." Jake told her confidently.

"This is my fight!" Rose narrowed her eyes. "He killed my parents! I'm the one who has to face him!"

"Yes, but not now." Jake told her. "You're too weak. You need your rest."

"I can rest after he's in custody!" Rose nearly shouted.

"Rose..." Jake tried.

"Listen to me, Jake!" Rose said. "There won't be any fight."

"How can you be so sure?" Savannah asked.

"Because all I need is an army." Rose answered. "You, me, Lexy, Lista, Maverick, Arkadi and any others! We just show up and take him down before he even knows what the heck's going on!"

"That's not how it's going to work, Rose." Jake told her gently. "You need to rest, because there will be a fight. There always is."

"I've gotten my rest!"

"Rose, the Council already has a plan." Jake told her. "You're not in it. It's all up to Maverick and Linda."

"What?" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

"Maverick and Lista are going to go to the airport and spy on Cai." Savannah told her.

"How are they going to do that?" Rose asked as she slowly lowered herself back down onto the bed.

"They're going to pose as airport employees." Jake answered.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Both Lista and Maverick stood in their human forms in the Main Hall, Jake and Savannah at the doors, watching as Councilor Callum, also in his human form, walked up to them._

 _"Both of you will be working undercover at the airport tomorrow." Callum told them. "You'll both be part of the ground crew. You'll both be baggage handlers."_

 _"How did you arrange this?" Maverick asked._

 _"Simply, that's how." Callum told them._

 _"We actually work there?" Lista asked._

 _"Of course." Callum smiled. "Then again, after tomorrow, the other's working there will find that, after tomorrow, the two of you have mysteriously vanished from the system."_

 _"Sounds good to me." Lista said with a smile._

END FLASHBACK

The next morning, Rose stood in-between Jake and Savannah and they all watched as Lista and Maverick flew into the air, while Rin and Callum watched them, Rin and Callum also in their dragon forms.

"Alright, Rose." Jake said as he put his hand on Rose's shoulder. "We gave you what you wanted. Now it's time for you to get back to bed, which is what Savannah and I want."

Then, the three of them turned around and walked back into the building and started to walk back into the building, heading for the room they shared together.

"Hey, Jake?" Rose suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah?" Jake responded, turning his head to the side.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose continued as she also turned her head to the side.

"Sure." Jake smiled.

"Remember my doppelganger?"

"Yeah."

"Did you guys destroy it yet?" Rose asked.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, in the air, a Beechcraft Bonanza was flying high. In the cockpit sat Dre, who was in his human form. He still wore his sunglasses and also wore a black suit with his red tie. In the passenger's seat sat Cai, who had a bald head and wore a suit with an Olive-colored tie.

Suddenly, Dre jerked as a ringing came from his pocket. "I'll take it." Cai said with a Chinese accent as he turned his head to the side and reached over and down for Dre's pocket.

"Are you expecting a call?" Dre asked as Cai pulled the communication device out.

"Hardly." Cai replied as he turned his head back to normal. Then, he pressed down, omitting a holographic image of Apep Kerberos in his dragon form. "Aw..." Cai smiled. "...The assassin. I seem to remember a task being given to you and Whirro. Well?"

"Where are you?" Kerberos asked.

"We're still in flight." Cai answered.

"Tell me where you'll be landing." Kerberos said. "I'll meet you there and then I'll tell you."

"Very well, Kerberos." Cai replied. "We'll be landing at LaGuardia Airport. Do you know where that is?"

"I'll be able to find it." Kerberos replied. Then, his holographic form vanished.

LINE BREAK

"Why do you want to know about your doppelganger?" Jake asked as he lied on his back on his bed, Rose lying on her side as she cuddled up next to him.

"Because of a dream I had." Rose answered.

"What happened in the dream?" Jake asked.

"Evil Rose wasn't so evil." Rose replied before she kissed her husband on the cheek. Then, she continued: "In fact, she even helped me take down Kerberos."

"That's one helpful rogue doppelganger." Jake smiled.

"Indeed." Rose agreed.

"So, that's why you're asking?"

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it?" Rose smiled.

"Well..." Jake said as he rolled his head to the side, his face serious. "...There's one huge problem with your dream."

"It was a dream, Jake." Rose answered, no longer smiling. "I don't expect it to be logical."

"Then why are you even bringing this up?"

"Well..." Rose seemed uncomfortable. "...Dreams can be logical, can't they? A dragon can hope that her dream could become a reality, right?"

"Rose, I don't know." Jake said softly. "I don't know if it can be done. I really don't."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Cai and Dre's Beechcraft had landed, and Maverick and Lista, both in their human forms, both of them wearing all black clothing other than the safety vests they were wearing, walked over to the plane.

The door to the pilot's seat opened and Dre got out, stepping onto the wing. Dre then turned and jumped from the wing, just as Lista and Maverick reached the plane.

"Hello, sir." Lista spoke, causing Dre to turn to face them.

"You work here?" Dre asked.

"Indeed we do, sir." Maverick said, both he and Lista smiling warmly.

"Do you have any baggage?" Lista asked.

"We only have a little bit." Dre said. "I don't need your help."

"Oh, but it's our job." Lista quickly and cleverly responded. "It's how we get paid. We were assigned to this plane."

"I don't need your help." Dre repeated, just as Cai walked around the back of the plane, walking up to Dre. Both Lista and Maverick stood there and watched as Cai reached Dre, who turned his head to the side.

"I just got another call." Cai said as he stopped. "He's here."

"Where is he?" Dre asked.

"He's in the terminal."

"Just let me get the bags out of the plane." Dre said as he turned his head back to normal, while Dre turned, facing Maverick and Lista.

"They can do it." Cai pointed at Maverick and Lista.

"Where do you want us to take your luggage?" Maverick asked. "Do you have a hotel that you-?"

"No." Cai cut him off. "Just follow us into the terminal. I don't think our meeting will take too long."

"Understood." Lista nodded. "Thank you, sirs."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Rose was lying alone on the bed inside the room that she and Jake shared. Staring up at the ceiling in thought, Rose gasped and her eyes widened as she suddenly realized an action that she was able to take.

Slowly reaching for her belt, she took off her communication device. Placing the device on her chest, Rose pressed a button, a holographic image of a tired-looking Haley appearing a few seconds later.

"Hi." Rose smiled.

"Hey." Haley even sounded tired.

"Look, can I-" Rose started, but Haley cut her off.

"I heard what happened to you." Haley said.

"How did you find out?"

"My big brother is a member of the Dragon Council." Haley replied with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad to know that my sister-in-law cares about me." Rose said, trying to get back to her question. "Look, there's a reason I called you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, to actually be precise, this is a question for Fu Dog, but I want you to ask him for me."

"What's the question?"

"Is it possible for a rogue doppelganger to be reverted back to normal?" Rose ran her question by Haley.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at the airport, Kerberos was sitting in the lounge, sitting in a chair in his human form, staring at all of the people who were walking through the terminal. Suddenly, Cai and Dre both emerged from the crowd of people and all started to walk towards him.

Smiling, Kerberos slowly started to stand up, but he froze and his smile vanished, his eyes widening as he saw Maverick and Lista emerging from the crowd as well, each carrying one suitcase.

"What's wrong, assassin?" Cai asked as he and Dre stopped in front of Apep.

"There are two people behind you." Kerberos answered.

"We know." Dre said.

From behind, both Maverick and Lexy stared with wide eyes. "Him?" Maverick whispered.

"No, you don't get it!" Kerberos said, his eyes narrowed. "I know those two who have your things!"

"You do?" Cai asked.

"They're with the Dragon Council!" Kerberos hissed. "They know who I am! They're probably spying on you!"

"Spying?" Cai asked, putting his hands on his hips. Then, he quickly turned his head to the side. "Dre, take care of them!"

"Yes, Cai." Dre responded before he quickly spun around, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the two dragons who claimed to be working for the airport. Both Lista and Maverick gasped as they dropped the suitcases. Then, the turned and ran back into the crowd.

Growling, Dre started to chase after them, leaving Cai with Kerberos. "Okay, Kerberos..." Cai said as he narrowed his eyes. "...It's time for you to explain yourself."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Rose had managed to fall asleep and had her head rolled to the side. However, when there came a knock from the other side of the door, Rose gasped and her eyes snapped open.

Moaning, Rose slowly rolled her head in the other direction. "Come in." She called.

About two seconds later, the door opened and Jake stepped in, holding a communication device. "Your sister is on the other end." He said as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"Thanks, Jake." Rose said with a small smile as she reached out and took the device.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Jake said as he took a few steps back. Then, after he had finished saying this, he turned and started to walk for the exit.

As the door to the room closed, Rose turned her head back to normal and pressed a button on the communication device, causing a holographic image of her twin sister to appear. "What's up, sis?" Rose gave her sister a smile.

"You okay, Rosie?" Daisy asked in a concerned tone.

"Let me guess: Jake told you what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm fine now." Rose told her sister. "No need to worry. I'm going to be just fine. I'm getting some rest, which is just what the doctor ordered."

"Hm." Daisy said, but then her face lit up as she changed the subject. "I got those casts off!"

"You did?" Rose asked. "Good for you."

"It feels good to be able to walk again." Daisy smiled. "I'll tell you that."

"I believe you."

"Well..." Daisy said after a brief moment. "...That's really all I wanted to tell you."

"Then if you don't mind, do you mind if you let me go back to sleep?" Rose asked.

LINE BREAK

Back at the airport, both Lista and Maverick panted as they ran out onto the lot where the planes were parked. A few seconds later, Dre ran out. Stopping in his tracks, Dre growled with frustration before he transformed into his dragon form in a bright light. As soon as the transformation had been completed, he flared his wings, jumped into the air and flew after them.

Quickly ganging on them, Dre was quickly right above him. Then, he swooped down on them and picked them up by the back of their vests. He then rose higher and lifted the two up with him.

As Lista and Maverick struggled against Dre's hold, Dre just flew higher and higher. Finally, he just stopped, causing both Maverick and Lista to stop their struggling as they looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Maverick asked.

"I know who you are." Dre said as he looked down at them.

In response, Maverick gulped, while Lista's eyes widened. "Have a nice fall." Dre said as he looked back up. Then, Dre grunted as he threw each of them forward, Maverick first and then Lista. Both flew back before they started to plummet to the ground. However, as Maverick and Lista fell, they both became engulfed by bright lights, transforming into their dragon forms.

"I see." Dre said before he dove down after them.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rose was lying on her side, fast asleep with the communication device in front of her. When the communication device started to ring, Rose jolted awake.

Moaning, Rose rolled over onto her back with the device in her hands. She pressed a button on the device and by the time she placed it down on her chest, the holographic image of Haley had appeared.

"Well, Rose..." Haley said.

"Did you ask Fu Dog?" Rose asked.

"I did."

"And he gave you an answer?"

"He did." Haley said with a nod.

"And?"

"He said that it is possible." Haley said. "However, there is only one potion that can bring on a successful transformation from rogue doppelganger to obedient doppelganger."

"Do you know the name of the potion?" Rose asked.

"He didn't tell me the name of the potion."

"Well, Haley." Rose told her sister-in-law. "That's not very helpful. I need it."

"I know." Haley once again gave Rose a nod. "That's why I told Fu that you need the potion."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he's going to send it to Jake." Haley said with a small smile. "Is that helpful?"

"Haley, that's...that's GREAT!" Rose said with a large smile. "Thanks a bunch! I owe you one!"

Haley's smile just widened as she reached up and ran one of her hands through her hair. "I know." She said.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, a tired looking Dre, back in his human form, walked back over to the lounge, where Cai and Kerberos were sitting next to each other.

"Well?" Kerberos asked as Dre stopped in front of them.

"Did you dispose of them?" Cai asked.

"No." Dre growled. "They got away."

"Well, that's going to be a problem, then." Kerberos said as he quickly stood up.

"Dre, don't fail me like that again." Cai said calmly.

"Now, the Council is going to come after both of you." Kerberos said. "They found out about Whirro and myself."

"Where is Whirro, anyway?" Dre asked.

"I don't know." Kerberos answered.

"It appears..." Cai said as he stood up, now right beside the assassin. "...That Whirro has fallen into the wrong hands. Kerberos told me that they went to the island where the Council stays and they intended to listen to you."

"They failed?" Dre asked.

"I managed to get away." Kerberos said. "I managed to get away from Rose Long's husband and another one of the Councilors."

"You never met back up with Whirro?" Dre asked.

"He was most likely captured." Cai said, crossing his arms.

"Well, that means-" Dre started, but Cai cut him off.

"That the Council now knows all about us, which was why those two were her posing as airport employees." Cai said.

Shocked, Dre took a step backwards, his eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry, Cai." He said. "I...I...I'll go find those two. I swear. I'll...I'll kill them."

"That won't do any good, Dre." Cai told him. "The Council already knows about us. It won't be long before we come face to face with Rose Long herself."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake walked out of the building where the room he shared with Rose was, finding Savannah, in her human form, standing a foot away. "She's fast asleep." Jake said with a smile.

"Good." Savannah said, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Councilor Long!" However, Jake was forced to turn his head to the side when he heard Callum's voice, and he could see both Callum and Rin running towards him.

"What is it?" Jake asked after he turned to face them and right before Rin and Callum stopped in front of him.

"We just got a call from Dragon Costa." Callum said.

"What did they learn about this Cai guy?" Savannah asked as she walked up to Jake's side.

"Nothing." Callum said. "Their cover was blown by Apep Kerberos. They barely escaped. They're on their way back here."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So ends the first episode of the tenth and final season. What did you think? Tell me with a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

Chapter/Episode 2: A Dragon and Her Doppelganger Part 1

As Cai, Dre and Kerberos walked out of the terminal, Cai carrying his suitcase and Dre carrying his, Dre had his head turned to the side so that he could stare at Kerberos. Dre looked like he was going to trounce Kerberos and maul him to death.

Cai must have noticed this, for he reached out and put his hand on Dre's shoulder, making Dre turn his head in the other direction. "Do not take action." Cai said as he took his hand off of Dre's shoulder, Kerberos turning his head to the side as they came to a stop at the end of the sidewalk.

"It's his fault!" Dre growled.

"Yes, it just might be." Cai smiled. "But everyone makes mistakes. We won't hold it against him, just like I won't hold the fact that you failed to kill those two Dragon Council moles just a few moments ago against you. Leave him be."

Sighing with relief, Kerberos turned his head back to normal. It was then that Cai's eyes narrowed and he turned his head to the side, speaking in a very hushed whisper. "I'll take care of him once we reach Cung's."

"Understood." Dre whispered back. Then, he turned his head back to normal.

"Kerberos, you will be coming with us." Cai said with a smile as he too turned his head back to normal.

"Where are you going?" Kerberos asked, turning his head to the side again.

"To Cung's." Cai said. "He's my accountant. We have a meeting with him later today."

"Is that why you're here?" Kerberos asked as he turned his head back to normal.

"Yes." Cai said. Then, both he and Dre transformed into their dragon forms. As both Cai and Dre took off into the air, Kerberos quickly transformed into his dragon form in a bright light. As soon as he had finished transforming into his dragon form, he took off, flying after Cai and Dre.

Knowing that Kerberos was behind them and couldn't hear him, Dre turned his head to the side to look at Cai. "Yes?" Cai asked.

"How do you plan on disposing of the assassin?" Dre asked.

"Don't worry about it." Cai said. "I'll take care of him. That's all you need to know."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Jake was sitting at a table in the dining hall when a puff of smoke appeared right in front of him, making him jolt and gasp. However, when the smoke cleared, a messenger fairy was hovering in front of him.

"You startled me." Jake said as he put his hand on his chest.

"Whatever." The messenger fairy replied in a raspy voice as it held out an envelope. "To Jake Long from Fu Dog."

Without a word, Jake took the envelope from the messenger fairy, allowing the fairy to vanish in another puff of smoke.

Quickly, Jake tore open the envelope and turned it upside down, both a letter and a vial with green liquid falling out onto his open palm. "What the heck is this?" Jake asked as he took the vial in his other hand, inspecting it briefly before he set the vial and the ripped envelope down on the table. Then, he opened up the letter and began to read:

"Kid, I just talked to Haley and she told me that Rose wanted this potion. So, here it is. I'm sending it to you in the hopes that you hand it over to Rose. A-goo-goo-goo, Fu."

"Say what?" Jake finished as he lowered the letter.

LINE BREAK

Inside the room she shared with Jake, Rose was lying on her side, facing the door with her eyes closed. When her ears picked up the sound of three knocks against the door, she slowly opened her eyes with a moan, staring at the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me." Jake answered.

"Why are you even knocking?"

"Good point." Jake said. A second later, Jake walked into the room, holding up the vial that his old Animal Guardian had sent him as he walked.

"Rose." He said. "What's this?"

"I don't know." Rose answered.

"It was sent to me by Fu Dog." Jake said. "He said that Haley told him that you wanted this."

Hearing this, Rose's eyes widened while Jake continued: "Please tell me that this is some kind of mistake. Maybe it's just Haley being a little brat."

Quickly, Rose sat up and got off of the bed and onto her feet as quickly as she could. "Rose?" Jake asked, staring at her. Then, Jake flinched as Rose quickly snatched the vial from his hand.

"This is it?" Rose asked as she looked down at the vial.

"Rose, what's going on?" Jake asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Haley wasn't being a brat, Jake." Rose said with a smile as she looked up at her husband.

"So, you talked to Haley behind my back?"

"I'm an adult, Jake." Rose said, then added sarcastically: "Forgive me if I didn't know that I had to get an okay from my daddy before I do anything."

"Rose, I just want to know." Jake narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me if I don't want to be put in the middle of some of your business."

Sighing, Rose lowered her head, but then quickly lifted it back up. "I guess you're right." She admitted. "Granted, Haley just told me that Fu was going to send it to you. I didn't ask him to."

"I'm not mad, Rose." Jake held up both of his hands.

"Basically, Jake..." Rose said. "...The reason I called Haley was because of my dream."

"The one with your doppelganger?"

"That's the one." Rose said. "Since you weren't sure, I decided to go to Fu. Well, I actually decided to go to Haley. She talked to Fu Dog and she got an answer. There is a way to bring Evil Rose over to the light."

"And how is that?" Jake asked her.

"This potion." Rose said as she held up the vial. "Why else would Fu Dog send it to you?"

LINE BREAK

"Hm..." In the Main Hall, Councilor Callum held the vial, Rin sitting next to him at the table, while Jake and Rose stood before them.

"Agent Long, I don't think this is a good idea." Rin said.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"You went through so much trouble to destroy your doppelganger." Rin said.

"You...You destroyed it?" Rose's eyes widened.

"No, not yet." Rin said as Callum placed the vial down on the table. "But we will soon."

"Agent Long, I don't know what to think." Callum said. "In a way, I don't even know why you want to do this and I agree with Councilor Rin. In another way, it is your doppelganger and perhaps it is your choice-as long as you can control it, that is."

"The reason I want to do this..." Rose said as she put her hands on her hips. "...Is because I had a dream where-"

"A dream?" Rin asked.

"Yes, a dream." Rose said.

"Agent Long, dreams aren't reality." Callum said. "And you can't make them into a reality."

"But-"

"Agent Long, you've just reminded me just how important destroying your rogue doppelganger is." Rin said. "I think I will do that now."

"No!" Rose tried to reason, taking a step forward. "Councilor, please!"

"Councilor Long..." Rin said, standing up. "...Take your wife outside. My mind's been made up."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Councilor Rin walked around the corner of the Main Hall and continued on, while Rose quickly turned around the corner as well and followed her. "Councilor, please!" Rose begged. "Please just let me try this! It could work!"

"I doubt that very much." Rin said, not stopping.

Finally, Rin reached what looked like a rather large shed and she quickly opened both doors, walking inside. Making her way to one of the shelves, Rin immediately reached forward and took the jar with the chi of Yang Rose inside off.

Now with what she had come for in her possession, Rin turned around, only to see Rose, now in her dragon form, blocking her way.

"Agent Long, please move." Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Give me my doppelganger." Rose said.

"You can't give me an order, Agent Long."

"Please, Councilor Rin." Rose pleaded, clasping her clawed hands together, almost as if she was going to start praying. "In my dream, my doppelganger helped me take down Kerberos."

"Make another doppelganger." Rin said.

"But in my dream-"

"Since when do you care so much about dreams, Agent Long?" Rin demanded.

"Rin." Suddenly, the sound of Jake's voice came from behind Rose. Gasping, Rose quickly spun around to see both Jake and Councilor Callum walking up to the shed, stopping about a foot away from the shed and Rose.

"Jake, I-" Rose began, but Jake cut her off.

"Is Rin in there?"

"Yes, I am." Rin said from behind Rose.

"Can you come out here, Councilor?" Callum asked.

Rose walked out and moved to the side, allowing Councilor Rin to walk out and reached Rose's side. "Look..." Jake said. "...I think we should let Rose do this."

"You're kidding." Was all Rin said.

"I'm not." Jake smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Councilor Callum, back me up on this." Rin said.

"I never cast any judgment." Callum said. "I have my fears, but Agent Long is capable."

"So, I'm the only one who thinks that this won't work?" Rin asked, her eyes widening.

"I have my doubts." Callum said. "But if both Longs think that it should be done, then perhaps the wisest choice is to trust them."

"Please, Councilor Rin?" Rose asked with a small smile as she turned to face Rin, Rin turning so that they were facing each other.

"Well..." Rin didn't seem happy, but nonetheless, she put her free hand to the lid of the jar. "...What can I say, Agent Long? I've been out-voted."

Then, Rin unscrewed the lid and aimed it at Rose, the chi shooting out and heading right towards Rose.

LINE BREAK

Cai landed right in front of a fairly nice two-story building, Dre and Kerberos quickly landing right next to him.

"This is the place?" Kerberos asked as Cai walked up to the front door and knocked twice. Then, he took a step back, put a clawed hand to the side of his face, calling out: "Cung, it's us! Can you let us in?"

About five seconds later, the door slowly opened and a Chinese man stepped out, wearing a black button-up shirt and a pair of slacks, as well as glasses. He also had short black hair.

"We're not late, are we?" Cai smiled.

"No." Cung said as he shook his head once. Then, he noticed Kerberos. "Who is he?"

"He's a friend." Cai replied. "Well, are we going to start our little meeting?"

"In a few minutes, Cai." Cung replied. "I'm actually having lunch right now. I'll be done in about ten to fifteen minutes. You can come in and wait if you want. Or, you could go and get some lunch yourselves."

"We'll come inside." Cai smiled.

LINE BREAK

Rose was in her dragon form inside the Main Hall, staring at the dragon formed Callum, Rin and Jake, all of them holding lengths of chains.

"Ready when you are, Agent Long." Callum said.

Nodding once, Rose grunted as she called for her evil doppelganger to return. Light came from her body and moved forward, finally transforming into the image of Yang Rose, who looked angry.

"You!" Yang Rose growled, but before she could do anything, she grunted as Callum, Rin and Jake all pounced on her, taking the doppelganger down onto the floor.

Looking down, Rose opened up her clawed hand, staring down at the vial in her hand.

LINE BREAK

"So, here we are." Cung said as he opened up the door to his office, where there was a round table made out of wood. The table had chairs all around it, and all over the wall that they were facing, there were about ten bows and several arrows.

"Make yourselves at home." Cung said as he walked backwards, away from the door as the still dragon-formed Cai walked in, followed by the also still dragon-formed Dre and the also still dragon-formed Kerberos.

Cai quickly walked over to the wall, while both Dre and Kerberos both pulled back a chair and sat down next to each other.

"You know, assassin..." Cai said as he reached up and pulled a bow from the wall. "...Cung likes bows and arrows, too."

"I can see that." Kerberos said.

"Only his don't burst into flames." Cai stated as he took an arrow off of the wall.

"Oh?" Kerberos didn't sound interested.

"Yes, but they're still just as effective." Cai said before he quickly turned around and took aim with the bow and arrow that he had. Kerberos could only blink in surprise before Cai fired the arrow, which hit Kerberos in the forehead.

Kerberos grunted as he fell backwards out of his chair. Rolling back once, Kerberos ended up in a sitting position, a drop of blood rolling down his forehead. He had a look of agony on his face, but a look of confusion in his eyes, like he had no idea what the cause of his pain was.

Finally, Apep Kerberos fell onto his back, never to get back up again. His job done, Cai dropped the bow on the floor.

"I told you that I would take care of him." Cai told him, dusting his clawed hands off. "Now, get rid of his body before Cung comes back. There's got to be a dumpster around here somewhere."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back on the Island of Draco, the still dragon-formed, and now panting, Callum, Rin and Jake all stepped back as Yang Rose lied on her back, now panting after the battle that she had lost against the three Councilors and their lengths of chains, which were now wrapped around her body, keeping her still.

Rose quickly knelt down in front of her evil doppelganger, causing Yang Rose to start to thrash. "Stop it!" Jake shouted, while Rin just shook her head.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." She mumbled.

Yang Rose refused to obey Jake and continued to struggle, while Rose took off the lid to the vial and forced it down towards her doppelganger's mouth.

As the vial went into her mouth and started to pour out down her throat, Yang Rose's eyes widened. "Drink it." Rose ordered with narrowed eyes. "Every last drop."

Finally, once the vial had been emptied, Rose pulled the vial away, her doppelganger coughing. However, about five seconds later, Yang Rose stopped coughing and she gasped as she started to glow, looking just like formed chi.

"What's happening?" Rose asked as she looked up at the three Dragon Councilors.

"It looks to me as though the potion is working, Agent Long." Callum said.

Nodding once, Rose looked down to witness the end of her doppelganger's glowing session. Returned to normal, Yang Rose was now unconscious.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked as she looked up at the Councilors again.

"What do you mean are we sure?" Rin asked.

"Are you sure the potion worked?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Jake asked.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to find out." Rose said softly. "Set her free and see what happens once she wakes up."

"Perhaps you're right, Agent Long." Rin said, pointing at Rose. "Just know that if you have problems with your doppelganger, if that potion didn't work, it is on you to make things right."

"I handled it last time." Rose said with a smile. "I think I could do it again."

"Then do so if things don't work out." Rin said, putting her scaly arms behind her back.

"Here, I'll help you." Jake said as he started to walk over to Rose.

LINE BREAK

With Yang Rose lying on the bed, Rose couldn't help but feel nervous as she stood at the door in her dragon form, staring at her doppelganger.

Finally, Rose heard a moan and she saw movement coming from her doppelganger. Yang Rose opened her eyes and then quickly sat up, looking around the room.

"I can't remember if you've been in here before or not..." Rose said as she walked towards the bed, making Yang Rose turn her head to the side, watching as Rose stopped at the side of the bed. "...But this is my room."

Yang Rose just blinked once, taking in what her creator had said.

"Do you remember anything?" Rose asked.

"Like what?" Yang Rose asked.

"Like...being evil?" Rose suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I was evil?"

"Oh, yeah..." Rose responded.

LINE BREAK

"Hey, Rose." Savannah said as she reached the edge of the island, where both Rose and Yang Rose, both in their dragon forms, were facing each other. Savannah, who was in her human form, stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened as she saw Rose with her doppelganger.

"Hey, Savannah." Rose said with a smile as she turned to face her, along with her doppelganger.

"Isn't that your rogue doppelganger?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah." Rose answered.

"Didn't you destroy it?"

"Not really." Rose said. "Rin was going to destroy it, but she didn't get around to doing it."

"So you spend your time with it?" Savannah asked, crossing her arms.

"Remember that dream I told you and Jake about?" Rose asked as she took a step forward. "The one about her helping me take down Kerberos?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm kind of hoping to make it a reality." Rose smiled.

"You can't change people." Savannah said. "Or, in this case, doppelgangers. Yeah, you can't change doppelgangers."

Rose said nothing immediately. Instead, as Yang Rose walked up to her side, Rose turned her head to the side to look at her. "Hey." Rose said to her doppelganger. "Do you think I could trust you to stay in place for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Yang Rose said in a small voice.

Turning her head back to normal, Rose smiled at Savannah. Not knowing why, Savannah returned the smile.

LINE BREAK

A short while later, both Rose and Savannah were in their human forms and they were walking along the grass. "So, can you please explain why your evil doppelganger is acting so civil?" Rose asked.

"Well, truth be told..." Rose admitted. "...I'm nervous. I know that doppelganger is smart. Maybe Councilor Rin has rubbed off on me, but I'm a little suspicious."

"And I'm completely out of the loop."

"I talked to Haley, my sister-in-law..." Rose explained. "...I asked her if my husband's old Animal Guardian knew of a potion that could cure my rogue doppelganger. He did and he had it sent here."

"You used a potion on that thing?" Savannah asked.

"Are you on Rin's side?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

"The thing is that I know Evil Rose is smart." Rose said. "And I don't know if the potion worked."

"Seeing as your doppelganger went from being homicidal to actually listening to an order you gave..." Savannah said. "...I'm leaning towards the belief that the potion did indeed work, Rose."

"I definitely see how you would come to that conclusion." Rose told her friend. "However, I just don't think I can be sure."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Rose said, turning her head to the side. "...Like I said before, I know this thing is smart, so I don't know what to think. The potion could have worked...or my doppelganger is intelligent enough to pretend that it worked."

"Well, I guess only time will tell." Savannah said as Rose turned her head back to normal.

However, both Rose and Savannah then froze in their tracks when they heard a scream coming from behind. Then, they both spun around...

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

Chapter/Episode 3: A Dragon and Her Doppelganger: Part 2

Both Rose and Savannah rushed forward, where they could see Yang Rose down on the grass, the dragon-formed Jake sternly talking to the also dragon-formed Gilda. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, Dragon Addamo..." Jake told her while pointing a clawed finger at her chest. "...That this was an accident."

"What happened?" Rose asked, making both the scowling Gilda and Jake turn to face her and Savannah.

"Rose, did you leave your doppelganger alone?" Jake asked.

"Well, I-"

"Rose, c'mon!" Jake said. "I stood up for you! The least you could do is keep your doppelganger under control!"

"I did tell it to stay where it was." Rose defended herself.

"And what if the doppelganger took this time to get away?" Jake asked, putting his clawed hands on his hips. "Or attack somebody on this island?"

"Well, Councilor..." Savannah spoke up. "...I think I will speak in defense for the doppelganger. The thing was homicidal, and now it's on the ground after being attacked by Gilda. I think it's harmless."

"Wait." Rose spoke up. "Jake, what were you doing with my doppelganger?"

"I didn't like the fact that you left it alone." Jake told her, while Gilda just sighed and crossed her scaly arms in annoyance. "So, I told it to come with me. We were looking for you when we ran into Dragon Addamo."

"So, it just listened to you?" Rose asked.

"Well, yeah." Jake said.

"I'll just say it once again: it's harmless." Savannah said right before she started to walk over to the doppelganger. Rose then watched as Savannah offered Yang Rose her hand, Yang Rose taking it with a small smile, getting helped to her feet.

LINE BREAK

"I don't know, Jake..." Rose said. Both in their human forms, they watched as Yang Rose sitting on the bed of their room, not facing them. "...I really don't know."

"I just want you to know that I'll support you with whatever choice you make." Jake said with a smile as he put a hand on her shoulder, making Rose smile.

"How about this, then?" She said as she turned her head to the side. "If my doppelganger behaves for the rest of the day, then I'll trust her."

"Sounds good." Jake said as he also turned his head to the side, their eyes meeting.

LINE BREAK

Back at Cung's, Cung walked back into his office, seeing the now human-formed Cai sitting alone at the table.

"Are we ready to start this?" Cai asked with a smile. "I'd like to know how my business is going."

"Uh, where are your two friends?" Cung asked as he took one step more into the room.

"Well..." Cai continued to smile as he clasped his hands together. "Apep had to leave. It was an emergency call, something he didn't expect to happen really. As for Dre, he had an errand to run. He should be back soon."

At that moment, the door swung open and the still dragon-formed Dre stepped into the room, making Cung quickly turn around.

"There he is now..." Cai said, his smile only widening.

Dre then reverted to his human form and walked around Cung, who slowly turned back around. "Well, did you finish your job?" Cai asked, turning his head to the side as Dre reached him, pulling up a chair that was next to him.

"Yes." Dre said as he sat down next to Cai. "I did."

"Now that that has been taken care of..." Cai crossed his arms. "...Why don't we start?"

"Very well..." Cung said before he walked over to the table. Reaching it, he pulled up a chair directly across from Cai and Dre and sat down.

"Tell me about my little business." Cai said.

"I will. Right now." Cung said as he put a finger underneath the table, pressing a button.

At the center of the table, a large screen slid out, a graph visible on the screen. Cung got up from his chair and started to walk around the table, finally stopping beside the graph on the screen.

"As you can see..." Cung said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrunched up pointer. Stretching it out, he reached out to the side and indicated to one of the bars on the graph. "...From last month, you have increased your profits ten percent."

"That's not good enough." Cai narrowed his eyes.

"Well, how much do you want to raise your profits, Cai?" Cung asked.

"As much as I can."

"That was kind of a stupid question, Cung." Dre said dryly.

"Perhaps." Cung replied. "Well, then perhaps I can give you some advice on how to increase your profits even more."

"I'd love to hear them." Cai said. "Unfortunately, if anything, my profits just might go down."

"And why is that?" Cung asked as he took his pointer away from the screen.

"It looks like Dre and I are going to have some business to tend to here in America." Cai replied.

LINE BREAK

The sun had set on the Island of Draco, and now, Jake was sitting against the tree in his human form, his arms crossed as he watched his three year old son sitting about a foot away, occupied by the grass he was sitting on.

"Jake." Suddenly came the sound of Rose's voice from beside him.

Smiling, Jake turned his head to the side to see Rose standing a few inches away, smiling at him. "Hey, babe." Jake said. "Wanna sit down with me and watch Jake Jr.?"

"I'm sure he's being very cute." Rose said, her smile widening. "No, though."

"Why not?" Jake asked, his smile vanishing.

"Remember how, earlier today, I told you that if Evil Rose behaved, I would trust her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's the end of the day and my doppelganger has behaved." Rose said.

"So, then what are you going to do now?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to talk to the Dragon Council." Rose answered as she crossed her arms.

LINE BREAK

Inside the Main Hall, Rose stood facing Rin and Callum, Yang Rose at her side.

"My doppelganger hasn't attacked me at all today." Rose said with a smile as she put her hand up on her doppelganger's scaly shoulder.

"So?" Rin asked.

"So..." Rose said as she took her hand away from Yang Rose. "...I'm willing to believe that the potion worked."

"Okay." Callum said.

"And you're telling us this why?" Rin asked.

"Because I'm going to train my doppelganger." Rose said with a smile.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Both Rin and Callum were staring at Rose with shock. "I'm...I'm sorry." Rin said, holding up a hand. "Train your doppelganger?"

"Is there something about that that is confusing?" Rose asked.

"Why would you train your doppelganger?" Rin asked.

"It is part of you, Agent Long." Callum said. "It possesses all of your skills."

"But until now, my doppelganger has always used them for evil." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Agent Long, this would just be a waste of time." Callum said.

"Well, I'm stubborn." Rose told them. "This is how I want to work with my doppelganger, so this is how I'm going to do things."

LINE BREAK

Jake, now in his human form, had a smile on his face as he walked into the building where his room was, his three year old son in his arms. However, Jake froze and the smile vanished from his face as he saw Rose walking towards him, an annoyed look on her face.

"Jake, can we talk?" Rose asked as she stopped in front of her husband.

"If you take Jake Jr." Jake told her with a sleazy smile.

"Jake." Rose started sternly.

"What? My arms are getting sore."

"You're nothing but a big baby." Rose said as she reached out and took her young son in her arms. "Hey there, buddy." She said joyfully, looking down at her smiling child.

"If that's so..." Jake said with a smile as he put his clawed hands on his hips. "...Will you feed me?"

"Sure." Rose smiled playfully, feeling cheered up already. "How about a knuckle sandwich."

"Oh, okay." Jake's smile widened. "I'm a big baby, and you're a child."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, who the heck says stuff like that?"

"How about a very stressed out ex-slayer?" Rose said, her smile vanishing. "Can we talk now?"

"Sure, what's up?" Jake replied as he and Rose started to walk side-by-side. "What's got my Rose all stressed out?"

"The Council."

"What happened in there?"

"They told me that I shouldn't waste my time training my doppelganger."

"That stresses you out?"

"Yeah, that was my plan." Rose replied. "I was going to train Evil Rose, and then together, we would be able to take down Kerberos. Just like in my dream."

"Um, Rose." Jake turned his head to the side and then looked down. "I hate to say this, but I agree with the Council."

"What?!" Rose snapped her head to the side and then looked up. "Jake!"

"Look, I support you, Rose." Jake sincerely told her. "But...you don't know much about doppelgangers, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Rose insisted.

"Tell me what you know."

"They're clones of their dragon creator."

"What else do you know?"

"What else is there to know?" Rose asked.

"Exactly." Jake said as he turned his head back to normal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose turned her head back to normal as well.

"First of all..." Jake explained. "...Your doppelgangers have your skills. They are a part of you. They are made out of your chi. They don't need training."

"I thought you said you supported me and my choices."

"I do." Jake told her. "I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just saying-"

"That I'd be wasting my time." Rose narrowed her eyes. "Look, Jake. It's the way I want to do this."

"Alright, then I think you should go for it." Jake said, stopping while Rose continued on.

"I will." She said.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Rose, in her human form, opened the door to the room that she shared with Jake, only to gasp as she saw Councilor Callum standing in front of her, holding out a wrapped package in his hands.

"Good morning, Agent Long." He said with a small smile.

"Councilor Callum." Rose greeted him.

"Are you going to try and train your doppelganger?" Callum asked.

"Is that why you're here?" Rose asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just asking, Agent Long."

"Yes, I am." Rose said as she crossed her arms. "My doppelganger is outside waiting for me."

"Aw, I see." Callum took a step back.

"I take it that is the reason why you are here." Rose said.

"Actually, that's not." Callum replied. "I am here for a completely separate purpose."

"And what would that be?" Rose asked, lowering her arms to her sides.

"This is for you." Callum said, holding out the bundled up item.

"What is it?" Rose asked as she slowly started to reach out for it, out of instinct and curiosity, now that she knew that it was for her.

"You'll have to open it to find out." Callum said with a small smile.

"Alright." Rose said as she took the package from the Dragon Councilor. Holding it with one arm, she used her free hand to undo the bow that held the paper against the item. Once it came undone, the paper fell back and Rose could see that it was a new cape.

"Figured you'd be needing that." Callum said casually.

"Yeah, seeing as my old one was ruined by Whirro." Rose softly told the Dragon Councilor. "Thanks."

LINE BREAK

Yang Rose was waiting outside the building. Yang Rose watched as the doors to the building opened and Rose, now in her human form, and with her cape, walked outside.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked as she reached her doppelganger.

Unbeknownst to Rose and her doppelganger, both Gilda and Arkadi were watching, both in their dragon forms, from several feet away. "Gilda..." Arkadi advised.

"My mind's made up, Arkadi." Gilda told him darkly.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Arkadi tried to reason with her.

"Yes." Gilda told him with a firm nod. "I'm getting ready to give this woman a piece of my mind."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Yang Rose blocked a punch that Rose tried to deliver with her clawed hand. "Good. Good." Rose told her doppelganger as she took her hand away.

"We're evenly matched." Yang Rose said as she lowered her hand.

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but before she could form any words, she heard the sound of Jake's voice:

"Hey, Rose."

"Jake!" Rose said as she quickly spun around, seeing Jake, in his human form, walking out of the building.

"Still planning on training your doppelganger?" Jake asked as he reached his wife.

"Of course." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"But I don't think it's working." Yang Rose spoke up. "I'm not able to land a blow to her and she's not able to land a blow to me."

"We'll make this work." Rose told her as she turned her head to the side. Then, Rose turned her head back to normal, staring down at her husband.

"Look, Rose." Jake said. "I said that I would support you, and I will keep that promise."

"Then what are you doing here?" Rose asked, her facial features starting to soften up, a small, tender smile even starting to appear on her face.

"Do you mind if I watch you train your doppelganger?" Jake asked as he took a step back.

"No, please do so." Rose said, her smile widening.

"What are you going to do now?" Jake asked her. "How are you going to train with her?"

"I-" Rose started, but before she could finish, she turned her head to the side when she heard the sound of Gilda's voice.

"I think you're going about it all wrong." Gilda, in her dragon form, was walking towards them, a nervous dragon-formed Arkadi beside her.

"Oh, really?" Rose asked, turning to face her, Gilda stopping in front of her.

"Yep." Gilda said.

"And you care?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Look..." Gilda said, putting her clawed hands on her hips. "...The doppelganger has all of your skills, and now you're trying to spar with it."

"Wow, you've been paying attention." Rose shot.

"Shut up!" Gilda barked.

"All you're doing is stating the obvious." Rose told her.

"Well, maybe you're just not thinking properly." Gilda said as she crossed her scaly arms. "Look, this is my idea: Why don't you let me fight your doppelganger?"

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Just a thought." Gilda replied.

"Fine." Rose said, holding up her clawed hands. "If you think it'll work, then give it a go. I don't know, though." Rose finished as she lowered her hands.

"I'll prove to you that it's a good idea." Gilda told her with a weird-looking smile before she walked around Rose and walked up to Yang Rose.

"This should be interesting..." Rose said as she turned to watch, crossing her scaly arms as Jake walked up to her side, also watching as Gilda and Yang Rose faced off, both taking battle stances.

"Well, start." Rose said.

Taking the cue, Gilda dropped her stance and grunted as she threw a punch at Yang Rose, who quickly jumped back and lashed out with her tail, hitting Gilda in the chest. Grunting, Gilda flew back and landed back on the grass.

Watching, Arkadi had to put a clawed hand to his mouth in order to stifle a snicker of amusement.

Quickly, Gilda got back up onto her feet and lunged for Rose's doppelganger, making Yang Rose grunt and hunch over as Gilda rammed her head into her chest. Quickly, Gilda then jumped back, and as Yang Rose was distracted, she lashed out with her tail, making Yang Rose grunt as she was thrown back, falling onto the grass on her back.

"Oh boy..." Arkadi could only say nervously.

Quickly, Gilda leaned over and grabbed Yang Rose's tail. Grunting, Gilda quickly lifted Rose's doppelganger up and quickly spun around once before she let the doppelganger go. Yang Rose yelped as she flew over to Rose, making Rose grunt as she was thrown over, leaving Jake standing.

Immediately, Jake's face contorted with fury. "What the-?!"

"Whoops." Gilda said innocently.

"Oh boy..." Arkadi repeated, more nervous this time.

"What the heck was that about?!" Jake demanded as he stomped over to Gilda, reaching the innocent-looking dragon.

"Whatever do you mean?" Gilda asked, perhaps too innocently.

"Don't give me that!" Jake snapped as he pointed a clawed finger at Gilda. "Now tell me, what was that?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Gilda replied, crossing her scaly arms, looking quite smug about the situation.

"Gilda..." Arkadi tried.

"Look, I was just trying to help Rose out." Gilda said. "Do you have a problem with that, Councilor?"

"I do." Jake growled.

"Why?" Gilda asked, dropping her scaly arms and then taking a step back.

"Because you didn't help Rose!" Jake exclaimed. "You attacked her!"

"It was an accident." Gilda lied.

Jake blinked in shock as he took in Gilda's words. Just staring at the Deep Peach-colored dragon, he stared in her facial features, looked in her eyes. "You're lying." Jake deduced, crossing his scaly arms. "Come clean, Dragon Addamo. Admit it! You ATTACKED HER!"

Unfolding his scaly arms after this outburst, Jake seethed, lifting up his clenched fist, making Gilda flinch unconsciously.

"Jake..."

However, the sound of Rose's voice made Jake forget all about his anger at that moment. Dropping his arm and fist, Jake quickly turned around to see his wife and her doppelganger standing side-by-side, neither of them harmed in the slightest.

Still, Jake had to ask: "You okay, Rose?"

"Of course." Rose smiled. "I've taken worse."

"Rose..." Jake changed the subject. "...Do you want just me to pound Dragon Addamo to the ground, or do you want to help me?"

"Jake, don't do that." Rose said, starting to walk towards her husband.

"But-" Jake tried.

"But nothing." Rose said as she reached Jake's side, Gilda crossing her arms as she watched.

"Yo, why would she do something like that to you?" Jake asked. "That's just wrong."

"Gilda has it in for me." Rose explained, putting her clawed hands on her hips. "To put a long story short, she hates me because I'm going to find and capture those responsible for the death of both my parents. She's just bitter because she never will." Rose said this with a smile.

"Oh, you BI-!" Gilda started, her eyes flashing with anger as she lunged toward Rose.

"HIYAH!" However, Jake quickly spun around, lashing out with his tail, making Gilda grunt as she was thrown back, hitting the grass back-first. The blow so hard, Gilda could only lie there, coughing twice as she lifted her head up.

"Yeah, real mature!" Jake seethed as he stood in front of her.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Gilda accused.

"You're acting like a child, Dragon Addamo!" Jake told her.

"And you don't know how it feels to have your parents taken away from you!" Gilda countered.

"I may not when it comes to my parents..." Jake replied as Rose reached his side. "...But Rose's parents were both family to me."

"Still..." Gilda growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Dragon Addamo, I just want you to think about something." Jake told her sternly. "Would your parents be proud of you? Think about it! Would they be proud of you for being strong and going on with your life? Or would they ashamed of you for being so petty?"

Then, both Jake and Rose turned, leaving Gilda to slowly sit up, coughing three more times.

"Gilda?" Arkadi asked softly from where he stood.

"I hate her." Gilda grumbled. "I really do. I HATE her!"

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

Chapter/Episode 4: Rose and Cai: Round One

Still in their human forms, Cai and Dre were facing each other as they sat at a small, round table outside of a restaurant. While Dre poured mustard on a hotdog, Cai slowly stirred a mug of hot tea.

Cai watched as Dre took a bite out of the hotdog. After Dre had chewed his food and swallowed it, Cai spoke up: "So..." He said.

"So what now?" Dre asked. "How are we going to find this Rose Long before she blabs to the Dragon Council?"

"That's the problem." Cai answered. "They most likely already know."

"Then what do we do?" Dre asked. "I mean, don't we need to strike first?"

"Perhaps not?" Cai said with a small, malicious smile.

"What?" Dre asked, dropping his hotdog.

"I think that it's quite possible that Whirro and his assassin went about this the wrong way." Cai clasped his hands together. "They'll be looking for us. So, why don't we just wait for them to find us?"

"You can't be-"

"I am serious." Cai's smile widened. "And while we wait, I will be hatching a plan."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Yang Rose used her tail to sweep the dragon-formed Cherri off of her feet, causing Cherri to grunt as her back hit the grass. While Yang Rose just smiled confidently down at her, Cherri narrowed her eyes and brought her tail up and swung it to the side, making Yang Rose grunt as she was thrown to the side, Cherri's tail hitting her on the side of the face.

About two or three feet to the side, Jake, Rose and Savannah all watched in their dragon forms. "You know..." Rose smiled as she crossed her scaly arms. "...I will give Gilda this: she had a good idea."

"Rose?" Suddenly came the sound of Arkadi's voice from behind all three of them.

Savannah, Rose and Jake all turned around to see Arkadi, in his human form, standing before them now, looking ashamed with himself.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"About the thing with Gilda..."

"Look, I know you like her." Rose said, holding up a clawed hand in order to stop him.

"Did you know what she was planning on doing?" Jake asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well-" Arkadi started.

"Jake, it isn't his fault." Rose told her husband, putting a clawed hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Guilt by association, Rose." Jake said, his eyes locked on Arkadi, who gulped.

"Look, I just came here to say that I feel awful." Arkadi quickly said, Jake's face slowly starting to soften after hearing these words. "I...I really don't condone Gilda's actions." Arkadi continued, putting his clawed hands on his hips. "But I do feel loyal to her."

"I know, Arkadi." Rose said.

"I have no ill-will towards you, Rose..."

"I know." Rose repeated. "You really don't need to be apologizing to me."

"Although if you could get Dragon Addamo to apologize, that'd be nice." Jake added, crossing his scaly arms.

"I really don't see that happening, Councilor Long." Arkadi said, feeling rather awkward as he said it.

"Look..." Rose said with a smile, stepping forward. "...Gilda's pulled this kind of stuff before. I know you're dating her, but I haven't once blamed your for anything Gilda's said or done."

"I know, but this was bad." Arkadi said.

"Was it as bad as when she attacked me during that training session back in Mermaid City?" Rose asked as she crossed her scaly arms.

"Maybe." Was Arkadi's response.

"You don't need to apologize to me." Rose said as she lowered her arms. "You're not responsible for Gilda."

"Thanks." Arkadi mumbled.

"Although..." Rose started to smile again. "...Can I trust you to be responsible for something?"

"Sure." Arkadi shrugged.

"Tell Gilda..." Rose's smile widened. "...That she was really helpful. She gave me a great idea regarding the training of my doppelganger."

LINE BREAK

The doors to the Main Hall opened and Rose walked inside, still in her dragon form, her dragon-formed husband at her side, making both Rin and Callum look up.

"Yes, Agent Long?" Callum asked.

"I got to training my doppelganger." Rose said, smiling as she and Jake stopped in front of them.

"And how is that going?" Callum asked awkwardly. Although he didn't agree with her decision to train Yang Rose, he wasn't going to tell her that she couldn't do it. As Callum asked this, Rin just shook her head.

"Well, Gilda was quite a bit of help." Rose said with a smile. "Cherri helped me get some training in."

"And?" Callum asked.

"I think we're ready." Rose said.

"Are you?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"I want to go out and get this Cai guy." Rose said, crossing her scaly arms.

"Well, Agent Long..." Callum said. "...There is one problem."

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"We may have a name and a face..." Callum said. "...But we don't have a reason for why he's here or a location."

LINE BREAK

Dre was in the bathroom, washing his hands after relieving himself. About five seconds later, Dre reached one hand up and turned off the faucet.

As Dre stepped to the side and started to get paper towels, the door to the bathroom opened and Cai walked inside.

"Yes, Cai?" Dre asked as he turned around, finishing the drying of his hands and rudely tossing the paper towel into the sink that he had just washed his hands in.

"Remember the chat we had at lunch?" Cai asked.

"That was only ten minutes ago." Dre said. "How could I not?"

"Well..." Cai smiled. "...I think I have come up with a plan."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"We're going to stay here?" Dre asked.

Both he and Cai were in their dragon forms, and were both staring at the building where Cung's office was.

"Yep." Cai smiled. "If Rose Long wants to find us, she'll have to come here..."

"Why?" Dre asked, turning his head to the side.

"It's all part of the plan." Cai said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Cung..."

Then, he started to walk towards the front door, leaving Dre to turn his head back to normal, watching Cai.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Rose had her scaly arms crossed and Jake had his clawed hands on his hips. Both of them had sour looks on their faces.

"What's with the attitudes?" Rin asked. "It's the truth."

"Yeah, but can't you just look in Cai's file?" Jake asked, Rose nodding in agreement.

"Yeah." Rose joined in, lowering her scaly arms to her sides. "Maybe there's something in there that can help us out."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Cung sat at a desk in the building, looking down as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Suddenly, the still dragon-formed Cai burst into the room, stopping, putting a clawed hand to his chest and panting, making Cung look up and turn his head to the side, seeing Cai trying to compose himself.

"Is something wrong?" Cung asked.

"It's awful!" Cai said as he lowered his hand from his chest.

"What's awful?"

"You know how I said that Dre and I had business to attend to here?" Cai asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't want to get you dragged into it..." Cai said as he walked closer to the desk, taking three steps forward. "...But now I fear I have no choice."

"Cai, what's going on?" Cung asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have been framed for a murder that I did not commit." Cai lied through his teeth. "The Dragon Council is after me."

"That isn't good." Cung said, sounding nervous.

"So I just have to ask of you..." Cai said, clasping his clawed hands together, begging. "...If anything happens, if you find yourself with the Council, don't tell them anything. In fact...lie..." He finished, narrowing his eyes.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Callum closed Cai's file. "Well, you were right." Callum said with a smile as he looked up, Rin staring at him, along with Rose and Jake. "There was something in the file."

"What?" Rose asked.

"He has an accountant in New York." Callum answered.

"Give me the address..." Rin smiled. "...And I will be on my way..."

LINE BREAK

Together, both Rose and Yang Rose were flying through the air. "How much farther?" Yang Rose asked, turning her head to the side.

"Not much longer." Rose responded. "We're almost there."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake turned around the corner and started to walk down the space in-between two buildings. Just when Jake was about half-way out of the space, both Cherri and Savannah turned around the corner, both in their human forms. Both Cherri and Savannah froze for a second, Jake stopping as they all stared at each other. Then, Savannah spoke:

"Jake, have you seen Rose?"

"She just left with her doppelganger."

"She left to go find that Cai person?" Cherri asked.

"Well, yeah." Jake answered, as if he thought the two of them should have known better.

"You didn't go with her?" Savannah asked.

"No, she just went with her doppelganger." Jake answered.

"She didn't even take some other Dragon Council Agents?" Savannah asked.

"No." Jake answered.

"Well, that may have not been a very good idea." Cherri said.

LINE BREAK

Without a word, both Rose and her doppelganger landed right in front of the building where Cung's office was. "This is it?" Yang Rose asked.

"Looks like it." Rose said. "Come on." Then, she started to walk over to the door. As soon as she reached it, Rose reached out and slowly tapped the door, gasping as it creaked, slowly opening.

"I guess we can go in." Yang Rose said from behind her.

"Yeah." Rose agreed before she turned her head to the side, making eye contact with her doppelganger. "Come on."

Seconds later, Rose walked inside, followed by Yang Rose, who quickly hogged up to her creator's side.

"Look..." Rose whispered as she turned her head to the side, looking at her doppelganger. "...We're going to have to be careful and quiet."

"Why?" Yang Rose whispered. "Aren't we just hear to talk to his accountant?"

"Ideally." Rose whispered, turning her head back to normal. But things could be more difficult than that..."

With this said, the two continued on.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake was facing all of Rose's friends as they all huddled around each other, minus Gilda, who was sitting against a tree, a scowl on her face.

"I hope everything works out." Savannah said.

"Rose will be fine." Jake assured her, getting annoyed.

"Last time she got tortured when she went off alone." Maverick said.

"She wasn't alone." Lexy spoke up. "She was with me."

"Yeah, but you got taken out." Maverick said.

"Guys, guys..." Jake said, holding up both of his hands. "...Come on. Don't tell me that you doubt Rose's abilities."

"We don't." Savannah said. "We know she can fight. We just...worry."

Sighing, Jake slumped his arms. "You understand what we mean, right?" Savannah asked.

"Of course I do." Jake admitted. "I worry about Rose every day. But I also know that she's capable of taking care of herself. She's a fighter. She's strong, and I know she'll stand triumphant."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, both Rose and her doppelganger continued down one of the halls of the building. Unbeknownst to both of them, Cai walked out into the hall from another hall that Rose and Yang Rose had passed, having opted not to go down it.

Holding a bow and arrow from Cung's office, Cai stopped and turned, watching the dragon and her doppelganger.

Smiling evilly, Cai lifted the bow and arrow and took aim...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Still smiling, Cai pulled back, preparing to fire the arrow at Rose. However, Yang Rose gasped, her eyes widened and she froze as her ear twitched; she heard the sound of the arrow being notched.

"Get down!" Yang Rose suddenly shouted, quickly reaching out and clamping a clawed hand down on Rose's head, making Rose duck as she herself ducked, the arrow whizzing harmlessly by.

Seeing this happen, Whirro's eyes widened. However, his shock quickly vanished and he growled, just as both Rose and her doppelganger turned and started to fly towards him.

Quickly, Cai turned and ran back down the hall from which he came, both Rose and her doppelganger turning around the corner and chasing after him.

Reaching the end of the hall he had ran into, Cai quickly turned and ran down the next hall, heading for the door to Cung's office.

"He's getting away!" Rose seethed. "Come on! Let's speed up!" Then, she flapped her wings harder, getting ahead of her doppelganger. Quickly, Yang Rose sped up her pace as well, flying forward to catch up with Rose.

Finally, both Rose and her doppelganger flew around the corner, only to see the door to Cung's office creak as it slowly closed. Together, both Rose and Yang Rose landed on the floor. "He's in there." Rose said softly, her doppelganger nodding once. "We're going to have to be careful."

"I'll go in first." Yang Rose volunteered.

"We're going together." Rose told her.

Seconds later, the door to Cung's office flew open and both Rose and her doppelganger flew into the room, landing on the floor side-by-side. However, Cai was nowhere to be seen inside the room.

"What the...?" Yang Rose's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"He's in here." Rose narrowed her eyes. "He has to be..."

Unbeknownst to Rose and her doppelganger, from out in the hall, the dragon-formed Dre was slowly approaching them. "What do we do?" He heard Yang Rose asked.

"We need to search the room." Rose replied, taking a step forward.

At that moment, Dre jumped into the air, lunging into the room, tackling Rose to the ground. As Rose grunted and fell to the floor, grunting again as she hit the floor, Yang Rose gasped and turned her head to the side to watch.

At that very moment, Cai jumped up from below the table in the room, aiming an arrow for Yang Rose. "Say goodnight, Rose Long!" He stated, making Yang Rose turn her head back to normal, just as Cai fired the arrow.

Quickly, Yang Rose jumped to the side, but that didn't mean that the arrow completely missed her. As the arrow whizzed past her side, scratching it, Rose's doppelganger hissed in pain, giving Cai just enough time to prepare another arrow and aim it at her, ready to be fired.

"No!" Yang Rose shouted, jumping at Cai, flying across the table and smacking into Cai before he could fire the arrow. Cai grunted, and together, they fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Dre was flung off of Rose and he grunted as he hit the floor back-first. Grunting, Rose got to her feet as quickly as she could. Narrowing her eyes, she lifted up both of her clawed hands, prepared for a fight as she watched Dre slowly get to his feet.

"There are two of you?" Dre asked.

"Are you confused?" Rose couldn't help but smile.

"There can't be two of you..." Dre said, holding up both of his clawed hands as well.

"Oh but there can." Rose assured him, her smile widening.

"That means that one of you has to be a doppelganger." Dre told her, a smile of his own appearing on his face. At that moment, Rose dropped her smile as Dre called out: "CAI, ONE'S A DOPPELGANGER!"

At that moment, Yang Rose grunted as she was thrown up so that her back hit the table, making her grunt again.

Obviously..." Cai said as he stood back up. "...So that just means we have to kill them both." He grinned.

At that moment, Rose lashed out with her tail and hit Dre in the chest, making him grunt as he fell over. "Come on!" Rose shouted to her before she bolted out of the room.

Cai grunted and stumbled back as Yang Rose hit him in the face with her tail. Quickly, Yang Rose got to her feet and ran down the table, jumping to the floor as soon as she reached the end of the table. Without even stopping, Yang Rose kept running. As she passed by him, Dre rolled over onto his belly and tried to grab the doppelganger by the ankle, but he missed.

As Yang Rose ran out the door, Cai carefully took aim with an arrow and fired.

A few seconds later, Rose turned around the corner, running into a new hall. Yang Rose was right behind her, but as Rose kept running, her doppelganger stopped, panting.

"Ca...Can we stop?" The sound of Yang Rose's voice made Rose stop in her tracks. "I need t...to rest."

"No, we can't." Rose said, turning around to find her doppelganger panting, her hands and wrists covering her belly. "We need to get out of here." Rose continued. "They could be followi-"

However, she stopped mid-sentence as she continued to stare at her doppelganger. As she panted, Yang Rose started to appear as though blue, chi-ish light was coming from her. Then, she slowly pulled her hands away from her belly, revealing an arrow sticking out of her belly.

"Oh, crap." Rose muttered, her eyes widening.

Then, it was all over for the formerly rogue doppelganger. Bursting into blue chi-ish light, the destroyed doppelganger flew back into Rose's body. All that was left was the arrow that Cai had fired, which was now on the floor in the place of Yang Rose.

Meanwhile, Dre watched as Cai closed the door to Cung's office. Then, he turned around. "We failed to kill her." Dre said.

"Don't worry." Cai smiled. "We'll have another chance. Believe me."

"What now?" Dre asked, crossing his scaly arms.

"Now..." Cai replied, putting his clawed hands on his hips. "...Now we wait."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake, Savannah and Cherri were all standing at the edge of the Island, all in their human forms, waiting for any sign of Rose.

"Look!" Cherri quickly pointed out. "I see something!"

What Cherri was pointing at was far enough away in the distance that both Savannah and Jake had to squint in order to see. Sure enough, they saw that what Cherri was pointing at was indeed Rose, and she was flying towards them.

"Yep, that's Rose alright." Both Jake and Savannah said in unison.

Seconds later, Rose flew over their heads and landed behind them. As Rose reverted to her human form, Cherri, Savannah and Jake all turned around to face her. "Rose!" Savannah and Cherri shouted as they ran towards her, Jake silently walking towards his wife.

Slowly, Rose turned around just in time for Cherri and Savannah to reach her. "Hey, guys." Rose said with a straight face. "You waited for me?"

"We didn't know that you were going to go alone." Savannah said. "Honestly, we were a little worried."

"Come on, guys." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"That's what I said." Jake said as he stopped right behind Savannah and Cherri.

"Oh yeah, Mr. I-Worry-About-Her-Too?" Savannah replied as she turned her head to the side.

"What happened?" Cherri asked as Savannah turned her head back to normal.

"Well, Cai's still on the loose." Rose answered as she crossed her arms. "I think that much is a given. Oh, and by the way, I didn't go alone."

"Jake said you went with your doppelganger." Savannah said.

"Yeah." Rose said, a hint of sadness in her tone. "If you couldn't tell, it didn't make it back. Cai shot it with an arrow."

"What now?" Savannah asked.

"Well..." Rose said, narrowing her eyes and lowering her arms to her sides. "...I'm not giving up, if that's what you're thinking. I think...I'll go talk to a certain associate of Cai's..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. I didn't really know what I wanted for the scene with the Dragon Council when Rose decides to go to Cung's. I had to write that part about three times, so I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy or you have some other problem with it.**

 **Oh yeah, and Yang Rose is actually gone this time. She was, um, "cured" of the negative chi that made her evil and allowed her to be brought back. So...because of that, she was destroyed for real, like Riu, Niu's doppelganger from the Chinatown Dragon films.**


	5. Chapter 5

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

Chapter/Episode 5: Conversation With Cung

The front door of Cung's building opened, allowing the now human-formed Cai and the also human-formed Dre to walk out. Together, they walked along the sidewalk. "What now?" Dre asked. "We're just leaving? Where are we going to go now?"

"Relax." Cai said with a smile. "We'll be coming back here."

"When?"

"Tonight." Cai answered. "Just trust me on this."

"Why tonight?" Dre turned his head to the side.

"By then, the Council will hopefully have come and went..." Cai answered as they continued on.

"What?" Was Dre's response.

LINE BREAK

That night, on the Island of Draco, Rin and Callum sat, watching Rose, who was in her human form. "So, after what happened today..." Rose said as she put her hands on her hips. "...I think the best course of action is to not target Cai, but to target his accountant."

"Yes, Agent Long..." Rin said softly, nodding twice. "...Yes. That might be a good idea."

"I'm glad you think so, Councilor." Rose said, crossing her arms before she continued: "The idea is not to get into a fight with Cai, but to talk to his accountant."

"Yes, but wasn't Cai there at the building?" Callum asked.

"Yes, he was." Rose said, dropping her arms to her sides. "That is why I want to go there tonight. Hopefully, Cai and his henchman will be asleep."

"Yes, but still..." Callum told her. "...After what happened today, you will need more forces at your side."

Rose sighed, putting her hands on her hips before she answered: "Very well, Councilor."

LINE BREAK

After delivering the third knock against the door of Savannah's room, Rose pulled her clawed hand away. In her dragon form, Rose took two small steps back, the door opening about five seconds later, a yawning human-formed Savannah standing before her.

"Hey." Rose smiled.

"Hey." Savannah replied, giving her friend a tired smile. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a mission." Rose said. "We're going back to that building."

"We're?" Savannah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm going back." Rose corrected herself. "And you and the others are coming with. Can you please just get them so we can go?"

LINE BREAK

Jake, in his human form, was standing at the edge of the island. When he heard the sound of footsteps on the grass, he quickly turned around, only to see that it was his human-formed wife. "You're not coming with, are you?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Do you want me to?" Jake returned the smile.

"I think I can handle it." Rose replied. "I've got my own little team."

"Yeah?" Jake asked, still smiling. "Care to tell me where they are?"

"They should be here soon." Rose said. "Savannah's getting them a-"

"Rose." Came the sound of Savannah's voice. Quickly, Rose turned around to see Savannah, in her dragon form, walking towards her, Cherri, Lista, Maverick and Lexy, all in their dragon forms, all behind her.

"Good." Rose said. "You got everyone."

"Not everyone." Savannah corrected Rose as she stopped in her tracks. "Gilda, of course, refuses to come, and Arkadi decided to stay with her."

"Fine by me." Rose said.

LINE BREAK

At the building where Cung's office was, Cung stepped out of his smaller office, stepping into the dark hall. With all of his papers tucked in-between his arm, Cung turned and started to walk down the hall.

Outside the building, Rose landed first, with Savannah landing at her side just a few seconds later. Then, the others landed behind them.

"Do you think anyone will be in there?" Lista asked.

"I know people will be in there." Rose said. "I bet Cai and his henchman are in there, too. Hopefully, though, they'll be asleep."

"What if this accountant is on Cai's side, too?" Cherri asked.

"He might be." Rose said. "But a dragon can hope against that, right?" Without waiting for an answer from any of her friends, she walked over to the door, stopping right in front of it. Then, she turned around.

"Here's how it's going to go." Rose explained as Cherri, Lista, Maverick and Lexy all stepped up to Savannah's side. "Maverick, Lista, Cherri and Lexy, you'll all split up and look for any sign of Cai or his henchman."

"What does the henchman look like?" Lista asked.

"I only saw him in his dragon form." Rose said. "He's blue. If you see a dragon that has scales that are that color, then beware."

"What about me?" Savannah asked.

"You're coming with me." Rose said. "We're going to go find this accountant."

"Got it." Savannah smiled.

Nodding once, Rose turned around and crouched down slightly, putting her index claw into the lock to the door. Seconds later, the door opened, Rose straightening up. "Come on." Rose said, turning her head to the side.

Then, she turned her head back to normal and ran into the building.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Both Rose and Savannah held balls of fire in their clawed hands as they walked down one of the halls. In Rose's other clawed hand was her communication device, which suddenly started to beep.

Both Rose and Savannah stopped in their tracks, allowing Rose to hold her device up and press a button, omitting a holographic image of Lexy.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"I finished scouting a hall." Lexy reported.

"No sign of Cai or his henchman?" Rose asked.

"No, thank God." Lexy smiled with relief.

"Good." Rose said. "Choose another hall and explore that one. I'm waiting for word from the others."

"Any sign of the accountant?" Lexy asked.

"No yet." Rose said.

With that, the holographic form of Lexy vanished and Rose lowered her device. "Come on." She told Savannah, the two of them moving forward.

Meanwhile, Lista turned around a corner, a ball of fire also in her clawed hand. Looking into the hall that she had just turned into, Lista saw that it was short, and at the end of the short hall was a flight of stairs that led downwards.

Gulping, Lista walked over to the stairs and stopped at the top, looking down and seeing that it led to the basement. Quickly, Lista turned back around and held up her communication device. Pressing a button, Lista waited for about five seconds before the holographic image of Rose appeared.

"I finished going down a hall." Lista said. "There's no-one around."

"Where are you now?" Rose asked.

"I'm at a staircase." Lista said. "I think it leads to the basement."

"Why don't you call me back once you know that it's the basement?" Rose said, winking at her.

Lista sighed before she nodded. "Got it." She said. Then, the holographic image of Rose vanished and Lista lowered the device. Then, Lista turned around and slowly started to walk down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Rose and Savannah were continuing on down their hall. Suddenly, both of them froze as they heard beeping coming from Rose's communication device. Sighing, Rose lifted her clawed hand up and used her other clawed hand to press a button on the device, omitting a holographic image of Cherri.

"No sign of Cai?" Rose asked.

"No." Cherri replied. "I just passed by Maverick, too."

"He didn't see anything either?"

"No." Cherri asked.

"So, either Cai isn't here or he's asleep and has no idea that we're here." Rose thought to herself, putting a clawed hand to her chin.

"Guess so." Cherri replied. "What now?"

"If the entire building has been checked..." Rose answered. "...Then you can join up with the others and wait outside for me and Savannah to return."

"How long will that take?" Cherri asked.

"I don't know." Rose answered.

LINE BREAK

Inside his bigger office, Cung sat at the large table, going through the papers, the light in the room turned on, in contrast to the rest of the building. Outside the room, Rose and Savannah made their way to the door.

"This is it." Rose whispered.

"This room?" Savannah asked.

Back inside the large office room, Cung's ear twitched as he heard Rose answer Savannah's question: "Yeah, this is the room where Cai and his henchman attacked." Lifting up his head, Cung stared at the door.

Seconds later, the door opened and Rose stepped inside. However, after only two steps inside, a Pear-colored dragon tail came down from above and slammed into her. With a grunt, Rose was thrown back, crashing into Savannah, who cried out in shock. As they both hit the floor, Cung, in a Pear-colored dragon form, landed on the ground.

Cung started to walk backwards while both Rose and Savannah got to their feet. "Get out!" Cung threatened, holding up his clawed hands. "I'll be merciful and give you five minutes to get out of here. After that time is up, I'll call the police."

"Look, I work for the Dragon Council." Rose tried to explain.

"Oh, great."

"I'm here to talk to you about your client." Rose said.

"Oh, great!" Cung repeated, taking another step back, still keeping his claws at the ready.

"Look, it's Cung, right?" Rose went on.

"How do you know my name?"

"You're Cai's accountant." Rose explained. "Although his file didn't mention that you were a dragon..."

"Is this about the murder thing?" Cung took another step back.

"That's right." Rose said. "He murdered my parents. Look, you're not in any kind of trouble, if that's what you th-"

However, before Rose could finish, Cung opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which headed right towards Rose and Savannah.

Cung continued to blow out fire for about fifteen seconds. After that time was up, Cung stopped blowing the fire and started to pant. However, without the fire to hold her back, Savannah flew into the room and slammed her tail into his chest, making Cung grunt as he was thrown backwards onto the table.

"Cung, I only wanted to talk to you!" Rose tried as she quickly stepped into the room. "Savannah, stop it!"

However, it was too late to stop Savannah, who slammed her tail into Cung's face as he lifted his head up. Grunting, Cung flipped off of the table and landed against the wall in a sitting position.

"Savannah, just stop!" Rose tried, reaching out with a clawed hand.

However, that didn't stop Savannah from forcing Cung up against the wall; Savannah was now shackling Cung's hands behind his back. With Cung now secure, Savannah pulled him away from the wall and turned him around for Rose to see.

"I tried to tell you that you weren't in any trouble." Rose told the Pear-colored dragon, who was panting as Savannah held him close from behind.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

Together, both Dre and Cai were flying in the air on their way back to Cung's. However, once they reached the building, they stopped as they watched Rose and Savannah lead the shackled Cung out to where Cherri, Maverick, Lexy and Lista were all waiting.

"They caught him!" Dre whispered.

"I know." Cai smiled.

"What if he tells them all about us?"

"I seriously doubt that he will, Dre." Cai answered. "Oh, what luck! I never thought it could work out like this!"

"What are you talking about?" Dre asked, turning his head to the side.

"Now, Cung and the Council will get a chance to really talk." Cai replied, still smiling.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake stepped into the Main Hall, where he found Rin and Callum seated at the table. "Yes, Councilor Long?" Callum spoke.

"I just got a call from Rose." Jake explained as he walked up to the table. "She said that she wants us all here."

"Why?" Callum asked.

"She didn't say why." Jake replied as he stopped before the Council. "But she said that she should be here within the next ten to fifteen minutes."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Cherri, Lista, Maverick and Lexy all landed on the grass, and as they started to walk away, Rose and Savannah both landed as well, holding onto Cung. They then forced him to walk forward.

Back at the Main Hall, Jake turned around when he heard the doors opening, seeing Rose and Savannah walk in, both holding Cung. "Yo, you arrested him?" Jake asked.

"No, actually." Rose said as she, Cung and Savannah stopped in front of Jake. "Apparently, he thought that we were after him, he freaked, and so Savannah slapped the cuffs on him."

"So, this is the accountant dude?" Jake asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, this is Cung." Rose said.

"What are you going to do with him now?" Jake asked.

"Interrogate him." Rose replied.

LINE BREAK

With a scowl on his face, Cung sat at a table, in his human form and with his arms crossed in a dimly lit room.

Staring at the door, Cung watched as it opened and Rose, now in her human form, stepped inside. "Hey." Rose gave him a friendly smile before she turned around and closed the door. Then, Rose turned back around and walked over to the table, stopping across from Cung and pulling up a chair, sitting down.

"I personally want to apologize for what Savannah did to you." Rose said as she folded her hands together and placed them on the table.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of good cop/bad cop routine?" Cung asked.

"Well, I'd like to think of myself as a good Dragon Council Agent." Rose said. "And I guess you could say that Savannah was kind of bad tonight."

"Can I complain about her?" Cung narrowed his eyes.

"I don't really see what that would do."

"Why?"

"Well, you did attack us." Rose replied. "If you ask me, you're lucky that you're not really under arrest for attacking us. Of course, I understand that you thought we had it in for you."

"You don't?" Cung asked.

"No, Cung." Rose leaned in closer to the table. "I have it in for Cai, your client."

"You think he killed your parents." It wasn't a question.

"You know?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do."

"Um, how do you know?" Rose asked, unconsciously tracing a circle on the table top with her finger.

"He told me." Cung replied. "What? Are you going to arrest me for knowing this?"

"You tell me." Rose narrowed her eyes. "Are you in league with him?"

"No."

"Then why did he tell you that he's wanted for murder?" Rose asked. "And why didn't you contact the Council?"

"Because you're full of it." Cung growled.

Rose blinked twice out of shock. "S...Say again?" She asked.

"I said that you're full of it."

"Why would you say something like that?" Rose growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Because Cai told me that it isn't true." Cung replied. "He's been framed."

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yeah, I just said that." Cung rolled his eyes.

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, I trust him." Cung said. "I believe that my clients and I should have a trusting business relationship."

"And what if I told you that Cai was full of it?" Rose asked. Then, she stood up and started to walk around the table, stopping beside of and then sitting up on the top of the table. "Would you believe me?"

"Give me a reason to."

"How's this for a reason?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms. Then, she told her story: "I got pulled into this hunt for a murderer after my parents were killed in an explosion. After a long search, I finally found my dragon. His name is Whirro an-"

"See?" Cung cut her off. "You already caught the killer. Cai is innocent."

"You didn't let me finish." Rose told him. "Once he was finally in custody, he told me about Cai and his part in the death of my parents."

"I still think you're lying."

"Alright." Rose replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I see now that I can't change your point of view on this subject."

"Then can I go now?" Cung asked.

"Of course not." Rose smiled cheerily at him.

"I thought you said that I wasn't under arrest."

"That's true, but I really need this information." Rose said. "With all the power that the Dragon Council has granted me, I think I can keep you here...

"...Look..." She continued as she stared at the scowling Cung. "...You want to go and I want to know more about Cai. That's going to be our deal. You tell me what you know, and I'll let you go back to your home."

"What. Do. You. Want. To. Know?" Cung asked in a drawn out manner.

"Everything that can help me capture Cai." Rose told him. "Specifically, I would love to hear about any weaknesses that he has that you know of."

Hearing these words coming from Rose, Cung's eyes widened as Cai's words rang inside his head _"If anything happens, if you find yourself with the Council, don't tell them anything. In fact...lie..."_

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Fine." Cung gave in. "What would you like to hear about first?"

"How much do you know?"

"A lot." Cung lied.

"Let's start with his weaknesses then." Rose said, giving Cung a small smile.

"Well..." Cung said, hoping that what he was saying was in fact a lie, seeing as though he actually knew very little about his client's skills. "...He's actually not a very good fighter."

"He seemed rather skilled to me."

"He's skilled, but he's not that skilled." Cung continued to lie. "In fact, you can probably easily beat him within five seconds. That is, as long as you know his secret weakness."

"His secret weakness is my secret weakness, and your secret weakness." Rose told him. "All dragons have the same weakness. The back of our left ears."

"But he has another one." Cung told her.

"Oh?" Rose asked. "And what would that be?"

"His right shoulder." Cung lied. "Hit it and he'll go down like a sack of flour."

"Hmm." Rose said, crossing her arms as she smiled. "Very interesting. Tell me more..."

"He can also be driven into rage easily." Cung lied. "Taunt him for too long, and he'll snap. That'll make it easier to defeat him."

"Very interesting..." Rose continued to smile. "...Any more information?"

"No, that's all I know."

LINE BREAK

Later, Rose, still in her human form, and Cung, in his dragon form, walked along the grass, a scowl on Cung's face.

"Thanks for everything." Rose told him.

"Whatever." Was all Cung said.

"And, like I said earlier, I am sorry about Savannah." Rose added.

"Whatever." Cung repeated.

Rose opened her mouth to say something again, but before she could form any words, Cung flared his wings and flapped them, taking off into the air as quickly as he could.

Gasping, Rose looked into the air, watching him fly away.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

Chapter/Episode 6: Fully Allied

Cung arrived back at his office building some time later. Swooping down, he landed right by the door, where he reverted to his human form in a bright light. As soon as the light faded, Cung started to walk towards the door, but after only three steps, he froze as he heard the sound of Cai's voice from up above: "Yoo-hoo!"

Looking up, Cung could see Cai and Dre, still in their dragon forms, standing on the roof. "Hi, there." Cai smiled.

Without saying a word, Cung looked back down and continued to walk towards the door, prompting both Dre and Cai to swoop down and land, both of them facing Cung's back.

"Dre and I saw what happened." Cai said.

This made Cung stop in his tracks and it also made him turn around slowly to face them. "You did?" Cung asked.

"Sorry I couldn't do anything." Cai lied. "But if I had taken action, I could have been captured."

"I know." Cung said.

"What happened?" Cai asked. "What did they do to you?"

"Little to nothing." Cung said, crossing his arms. "They let me go because I had nothing to do with what they think you did."

"Did you talk to them?" Cai asked.

"I talked to this blue-eyed blonde." Cung answered.

"Rose Long?" Dre asked.

"I don't know." Cung replied. "But she is the one whose parents were killed."

"That's Rose Long, alright." Cai smiled. "So, you talked to her. What came of that little chat?"

"She tried to convince me that you had something to do with her parents' deaths." Cung said as he lowered his arms to his side.

"Do you...believe her?" Cai raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I did exactly what you told me to do." Cung told him, narrowing his eyes. "I lied to her. She asked me questions about you, like what your weaknesses are, and I lied."

"Excellent." Cai's smile widened. "Tell me everything you told her."

"I told her about your weaknesses." Cung replied. "I said that if she tormented you during a fight, you would lose it while she remained calm, allowing her to easily defeat you."

"Good lie." Cai smiled. "Anything else?"

"Your right shoulder is your secret weakness." Cung said. "She'll probably go for it if you two ever meet again."

"Another good lie." Cai said, clapping his hands together once. "Yes, now while Rose Long is busy trying to use my perceived weaknesses to her advantage, I should be able to defeat her with ease."

"Yes." Cung replied.

"And I owe it all to you, Cung..." Cai finished.

LINE BREAK

Slowly, the human-formed Savannah opened the door to her room, seeing a smiling Rose. "Hey." Rose said.

"Aren't you supposed to be interrogating that Cung guy?" Savannah asked.

"I just finished not that long ago." Rose said.

"Oh." Savannah replied. "Um, and?"

"I let him go." Rose replied. "He wasn't very happy with you."

"And I wasn't very happy when he attacked you and me." Savannah replied, crossing her arms. "And don't give me that 'he just panicked' stuff."

"Well, he said he didn't have anything to do with Cai's part in the murder." Rose said. "That, and he also told me everything that I asked him."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, back at Cung's office building, Cai and Cung were both walking down a hall, both in their human forms.

"You know, you've done me such a favor." Cai said with a smile.

"You told me that you're innocent." Cung replied. "So I really don't want you to mention it."

"Well, I assume that Rose Long woman tried to tell you that I was guilty..."

"She did." Cung said with a nod.

"And you didn't believe her?"

"Why should I?" Cung replied. "I trust you. I've known you for much longer and I would like to believe that you wouldn't betray my trust."

"I never would." Cai lied to him. "Look..." He said, turning his head to the side. "...You really did a favor for me, so I hate to ask for one more."

"What is it?" Cung asked.

"You know those arrows you have?"

"Yeah." Cung replied. "What about them?"

"I heard about these arrows that burst into flames once they hit their intended target, or targets." Cai told him. "Have you heard about them?"

"I might have." Cung replied. "What do they have to do with my collection?"

"I was wondering if you knew if there was a way to make your arrows into those kind of arrows." Cai answered.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back on the Island of Draco, both Rose and Savannah sat on Savannah's bed facing each other. "So, what did you learn from him?" Savannah asked.

"I prompted him." Rose said. "I asked him if he knew any of Cai's weaknesses."

"And he knew?"

"He did indeed." Rose smiled.

"Doesn't that sound kind of familiar, Rose?" Savannah asked. "Doesn't it sound odd that he knows so much about Cai?"

"What?" Rose asked. "Are you trying to suggest that Cung really is working for Cai?"

"It wouldn't really surprise me if he was, Rose."

"Well, he gave me the information that I wanted." Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I think that's all that matters at this point. I don't really care how he knows these things. I just want to catch Cai."

"Okay." Savannah said in surrender, holding up both of her hands. "So, what did he tell you about Cai?"

"He told me that Cai has more than just one secret weakness." Rose said with a smile.

"You mean like behind the left ear secret weakness?" Savannah asked, getting a nod in response from Rose. "Okay, care to tell me what his weakness is?"

"According to Cung, it's his right shoulder."

"Does he have any other weaknesses?"

"He's easily broken." Rose said. "By that, I mean that if I taunt him during a fight, he'll lose it. While I remain calm, he'll have erratic behavior, which means that I should be able to win."

"And you buy this information that he gave you?"

"You don't?"

"I guess I'll just have to wait and find out if this guy told you the truth or not." Savannah told her. Then, she changed the subject. "What did the Dragon Council say about this?"

"I...haven't told them yet." Rose admitted.

"Why not?"

"After Cung flew away, I came directly here."

"I'm touched." Savannah teased, giving her friend a smile.

"Besides, I already know what they're going to say." Rose said.

"They're going to say..." Savannah stated. "...'That's not good enough, Agent Long. Do better!'"

"They're not that stubborn." Rose said.

"But they're still stubborn." Savannah shot back.

"And here I thought you let go of that petty grudge, Savannah." Rose smiled. "They gave you what you wanted, did they not?"

"This has nothing to do with any grudge." Savannah told her friend. "Yes, they have me what I wanted, and I am grateful for that. Nonetheless, I'm speaking the truth."

"You want to hear about a stubborn and unbelievable Dragon Council?" Rose's smile widened. "Let me tell you about the Council that watched over the Magical World before Holly took over!"

LINE BREAK

Back at Cung's office building, Cung watched as Cai prepared an arrow in the bow, taking aim. "Why do you want to use these?" Cung asked.

"Ever hear of a thing called self-defense?" Cai asked, turning his head to the side to stare Cung in the eye.

"Yes."

"That's why." Cai said as he turned his head back to normal. "You know, for when Rose Long comes back here. Let me tell you, Cung, she is dead-set on capturing me. She won't ever believe you-our-claims that I'm innocent."

"I see." Cung replied after listening to his client's words. "So, you want me to see about those combusting arrows?"

"Yes, I do." Cai said. Then, he fired the arrow, the arrow planting itself in the door to the room.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, on the Island of Draco, Rose stood before Jake, Callum and Rin, who were all seated at the large table. "So..." Rose said as she took a step forward. "...After interrogating Cai's accountant last night, I feel like I will be able to finally bring Cai to justice."

"What did you learn?" Jake asked.

"It's not too terribly much..." Rose said, putting her hands on her hips. "...But I think that it will be enough."

"You can just tell us, Agent Long." Rin said.

"Well, first of all..." Rose continued. "...He has another weakness besides the back of the left ear. According to Cung, if I hit him in his right shoulder, that'll be the end of the fight."

"And if you hit him in the right shoulder..." Councilor Callum spoke up. "...Does that mean that the effect will be the same as if you were to hit him behind the left ear? Would he die?"

Rose's eyes were wide by the time Callum finished asking this. "Something wrong, Agent Long?" Rin asked.

"Well, uh..." Rose took a step back. "...Believe it or not, but I didn't ask Cung that."

"You didn't?" Rin asked.

"No, I didn't." Rose replied with shame in her tone. Then, she lifted a finger up. "But...I did find something else out about Cai. Knowing this, I possibly won't need to hit him in the shoulder or in the back of his left ear."

"What did he tell you?" Callum asked.

"I was told that Cai can't take insults." Rose explained. "When I fight him, all I have to do is taunt him. He'll flip and I'll be able to take him down easily."

"Well, personally, Agent Long..." Rin said. "...I don't care which method you use. I don't care if you take Cai alive or if you slay him. I really don't."

"I want to take him alive, Councilor." Rose said.

"Well, then it sounds like you have all of the information that you'll need." Jake said.

"I know." Rose said with a smile. Then, she turned around and started to walk away. However, after only three steps, she froze and cringed as she heard the sound of Councilor Callum's voice:

"Agent Long."

"Yes?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side.

"You're not going to rush to go find him, are you?" Callum asked as he leaned forward.

"No, Councilor." Rose said as she turned back around.

"After what happened last time..." Callum said. "...You're-"

"Last time, my friends came with me and I brought Cung here for questioning." Rose smiled.

"He means the time before that." Rin replied.

"You're going to bring back-up, Agent Long." Callum told her. It was an order.

"Understood, Councilor." Rose said before she bowed out of respect. Straightening up, Rose turned back around and resumed her quest to get out of the room.

LINE BREAK

At Cung's office building, Cai, in his human form, opened the door to the large office room, where he found the also human-formed Cung sitting at the table, a bow and arrow before him. "Yes, Cung?" Cai asked.

"Last night, you told me to see about those combustible arrows."

"You found something?" Cai asked with a grin.

"Yes."

"Well, what did you find?" Cai asked, starting to walk over to the table.

"I found that they could be purchased at a black market." Cung said. "So I placed an order for you."

"Good." Cai said as he put his palms down on the tabletop, across from his accountant. "Were they expensive?"

"Somewhat."

"I can pay you back, Cung."

"I don't want your money." Cung said.

"Well, then thanks for the three favors." Cai smiled.

"Three?" Cung rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow balancing on the table.

"First, you lied to the Dragon Council." Cai lifted an arm up off of the table and started to count on his fingers. "Second, you did the research about these arrows. Third, you ordered me some."

"Oh."

"So, thanks for those three favors." Cai said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I want more than just thanks." Cung said.

"You do, huh?" Cai asked, lowering his arms to his sides.

"I want to help you." Cung said, narrowing his eyes. "I want to help you fight this dragon who you have done nothing to."

"Excellent." Cai said with a wicked smile.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back on the Island of Draco, inside the cafeteria, Rose and Savannah sat in their human forms at a table, facing each other. Then, the human-formed Cherri walked up to the table and sat down next to Savannah.

"Did you see any of the others behind you?" Rose asked.

"No, but I know they'll come." Cherri said.

"Except for Gilda." Savannah said.

"Well, I sent a call out to her as well." Rose said.

"She's just going to ignore it." Savannah said.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Rose replied, crossing her arms. "It's just...you never know, right? I mean, Gilda could decide to help out."

"Doubt it." Lista said as she, in her human form, suddenly sat down at Rose's left side. "Gilda isn't coming."

"And neither am I." Came the sound of Arkadi's voice. Rose turned her head to the side, seeing Arkadi, in his human form, standing at the end of the table.

"You're not?" Rose asked.

"I talked to Gilda about it and she refuses to come with." Arkadi said. "So, I'm going to stay here with her."

"Um, okay." Rose said, giving him a small smile. "I'm okay with that. Why are you telling me, though? You didn't have to come here and tell me this."

"I just want you to know that it's nothing against you, Rose." Arkadi said.

"Oh." Rose replied. "Well, that may be the case with you, but I know that that isn't the case with Gilda. I know she doesn't like me and I know you have nothing against me."

Nodding once in understanding, Arkadi turned and walked away, while Lexy, in her dragon form, walked up to the seat to the right of Rose. Lexy froze and hesitated for a brief second before she took a deep breath and sat down next to Rose.

Surprised, Rose turned her head to the side to see Lexy smiling as she sat at the table. "Hi." Rose said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey." Lexy said as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose.

"I see you just sat down." Rose said.

"Obviously." Lexy smiled. "No, I just stood up."

"No, I mean you're not sitting on a towel or anything like that."

"I know."

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but before she could form any words, she heard the sound of Maverick's voice: "Am I too late?"

Standing up, Rose turned to the side to see Maverick standing in the doorway. "No, you're not." Rose said with a smile. "Come on and take a seat. We're just about to start our meeting."

Then, Rose turned her head back to normal, watching as Maverick sat down next to Savannah. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do." Rose told them, placing her hands on the surface of the table. "Last night, after we brought Cung back here, I interrogated him."

"What did he tell you?" Cherri asked.

"Everything I need to know in order to defeat and capture Cai." Rose said. "The only thing is that the Council demands that I bring you all along with me."

"So I take it we're going to come up with a plan?" Cherri asked.

"Indeed we are." Rose smiled. "Indeed we a-"

"Rose." Came the sound of Jake's voice. Jake had stepped inside and was now standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, Jake?" Rose called from the table, even though Jake couldn't see her face.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"Coming up with a plan." Rose answered.

"That's great!" Jake told her. "Just, before you get any further, can I talk with you outside for a moment?"

LINE BREAK

Back at Cung's office building, Dre walked along one of the halls in the building, carrying a bow and carrying a sack of arrows on his back. He reached the door to the room where he and Cai had had the meeting with Cung, stopping when he saw Cai step out of the room.

"What are those?" Cai asked.

"The same kind of bow and arrows that Whirro's assassin used." Dre answered. "Cung sent me to pick them up after he made the order."

"How helpful of you." Cai said with a smile before he reached out with his hand. "Hand them over."

"Sure." Dre said, quickly tossing him the bow, which Cai easily caught with his hand.

"Now the arrows." Cai said, holding out his other hand.

"Sure." Dre repeated, removing the sack from his back. Once again, he tossed them to Cai, and once again, Cai easily caught them.

"Thank you." Cai said.

"Don't mention it."

"Dre." Cai smiled. "I have something important that I need to tell you. It seems like Cung is going to continue being a big help to me. Perhaps, he'll be an even bigger help."

"How?"

"He said that he wants to help me destroy Rose Long."

"He said that?"

"Of course." Cai's smile widened. "He just doesn't know about the 'destroy' part. At least, not yet."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake turned around the corner of the cafeteria, followed closely by Rose. Jake then stopped and turned around so that he was facing his wife.

"Jake, do you mind if we make this quick?" Rose asked.

"This will only take a moment." Jake told her with a smile.

"Let's make it a quick moment." Rose returned her husband's smile.

"You got it." Jake said, crossing his arms.

"So, what is this all about?" Rose asked, extending her arm out and touching the side of the cafeteria, leaning against it.

"The Council told me to tell you that they want to see you before you leave with the others." Jake told her.

"Why?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"They want to hear your plan." Jake replied. Then, he grinned. "How was that for quick?" He asked.

A few seconds later, Rose walked back into the cafeteria room, where she could see that all eyes were on her. "What did he want?" Cherri asked.

"Don't worry about it." Rose assured them. "All you need to know is that I'm going to need to talk to the Dragon Council before we leave."

Then, Rose sat back down at the table.

"Okay." She said, once again placing her hands on the surface of the table. "This plan was thought up pretty quickly, but this is what I got..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

Chapter/Episode 7: Rose and Cai: Round Two

A short time later, Rose was standing before her husband, Callum and Rin. "My plan was quickly thought out..." Rose explained. "...But Savannah and the others seemed to like it."

"Then I'm sure we will like it as well." Callum said with a smile.

"Basically, Savannah is going to help me take on Cai." Rose explained. "Cherri, Maverick, Lista and Lexy are all going to go look for Cai's henchman, and they're going to try and take him down while Savannah and I work on Cai."

"That's it?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, that's all I got." Rose said.

"Well, it's simple." Callum said. "But then again, simple plans can sometimes be the best."

LINE BREAK

Rose walked out to the edge of the island, where she saw Cherri, Savannah, Maverick, Lexy and Lista all waiting for her. "Did you finish meeting with the Dragon Council?" Cherri asked.

"Yeah." Rose answered with a smile.

"What did you talk about?" Savannah asked.

"I told them about our plan of attack." Rose said. "Jake told me that they wanted to hear my plan before we left. So, now that I've told them the plan...let's get going."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, at Cung's office building, Cung was sitting at the table inside his larger office room. Sitting across from him were Cai and Dre.

"So..." Cai smiled. "...Now that you're going to be helping us, I have just one question for you."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"How easily were you taken down by Rose Long?" Cai asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very reasonable one." Cai narrowed his eyes. "How long?"

"Well, there were two of them." Cung replied. "There were two dragons. Plus, it wasn't that Rose Long woman that took me down."

"It wasn't?" Cai asked.

"No, it was her friend."

"When we met up with her friends, Cung..." Cai said. "...She had more than one friend. One was male and one was female. What gender was her friend?"

"Female." Cung replied.

"Hmm..." Cai replied, drumming his fingers against the table. "...Well, I guess that really doesn't matter. I got a little off-track."

"Then what's the point of this, Cai?"

"I want to know if you can fight." Cai said with a small smile. "You can, right?"

"Of course I can."

"How well can you fight?" Cai asked. "Can you hold your own against another dragon?"

"For a while." Cung replied after giving the question a few seconds of thought.

"Then that's all I need to know." Cai said with a smile.

"It is?"

"Yes." Cai said before he started to stand up.

"Then why didn't you just ask that?" Cung asked as Cai started to walk down the table. "Why did you have to ask about me being defeated?"

"Because..." Cai said as he reached the side of the table where Cung was sitting. Cung watched as Cai sat up on the table, the two of them staring at each other. "...I did." Cai shrugged. Then, he continued: "It kind of sounds to me that you are not that much of a fighter. Would I be correct, Cung?"

"I'm an accountant." Cung calmly replied. "I don't see much action besides mathematical numbers."

"Well, that's going to change." Cai smiled.

"I bet it is." Cung replied. "So, what was the point of this conversation?"

"The point is this, Cung..." Cai said. "...You haven't seen much action, so you're not the best fighter."

"We've established that."

"Especially for when it comes to the leader of the Dragon Council's special force of Agents."

"Is that who she is?" Cung asked. "Their leader?"

"Yes." Cai said. "So...Dre is going to train you. You are going to learn everything that Dre knows so that when we meet up with Rose Long again, we'll be able to defeat her."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, Rose, Savannah, Cherri, Maverick, Lexy and Lista were all flying in the air. "So, Rose." Savannah asked as she turned her head to the side to look at Rose. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Rose replied.

"Where are we going?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah." Cherri added as she turned her head to the side as well. "When you went over your plan, you never told us where we were going to go look for this guy."

"We're not just going to fly around New York, are we?" Savannah asked dryly. "Or search every hotel in the city?"

"No." Rose replied before she turned her head to the side as well. "We're going to pay a visit to Cung."

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Well, he is Cai's accountant." Rose answered.

"So?" Cherri asked.

"That means that he may be able to help us find Cai." Rose explained. "He might know where Cai is."

"And he could tell us where to find him." Cherri's face lit up.

"Or call him and tell him to come on over." Rose countered. Then, as she turned her head back to normal, she finished: "In which case, we'll be waiting for him."

LINE BREAK

Now in their dragon forms, both Cai and Cung were walking down one of the halls inside Cung's office building.

"So, here's how it's going to happen..." Cai said. "...You are going to train with Dre."

"For how long?" Cung asked.

"Until Dre and I are both satisfied with your fighting capabilities." Cai replied.

At this point, they reached a door to a large room, where the dragon formed Dre was waiting. Cung walked in first, followed by Cai, who stood and watched as Cung walked up to Dre.

"Alright." Cai said with a smile as he put his clawed hands on his hips. "Let's see what you've got. Begin, Dre."

Quickly, Dre grunted and threw a punch, which hit Cung in the face before he could react. With a grunt, Cung was thrown back and he landed on his back.

"Maybe you don't know this, Cung..." Cai said after he rolled his eyes. "...But the objective is to avoid getting hit."

"Do you I don't know that?" Cung asked as he got up onto his feet. However, before Cung could straighten up, Dre knocked him off balance with his tail. Dre chuckled with amusement as Cung fell forward onto his face.

"Dre, you don't do that!" Cai barked. "The idea is to train him! He won't get anything out of this if you just mess with him!" Then, as he crossed his scaly arms, he added with a grumbled: "More importantly, we won't get anything out of this."

By this time, Cung was just finishing getting to his feet. "Remember, Cung!" Cai shouted from the doorway. "Remember the objective!"

"Uh, and that is?" Cung asked as he turned his head to the side, only to grunt as Dre slammed his tail into his chest, throwing him back a good foot as Dre pulled his tail back.

Frustrated, Cai slammed his open palm against his forehead. "Relax, Cai." Dre said. "We just started this."

"True." Cai suddenly grinned. "I'm certain that by the time we're done here, Cung will be a much better warrior."

Cai then watched as Cung grunted, getting back up onto his feet. "Alright, I'll tell you this once more, and only this once more, Cung." Cai said as he walked to his accountant's side, Cung turning his head to the side.

"I'm listening."

"The objective is to avoid his blows." Cai said. "In other words, don't fall down."

"Give me a couple of tries, and I can do that." Cung said as he turned his head back to normal.

"There's more." Cai added, putting his clawed hand down on Cung's scaly shoulder. "Also, you need to try to get as many hits in as you can. Knock him down."

"Alright." Cung said, and after Cai took his hand off of his shoulder, Cung walked back over to Dre.

"You ready for more?" Dre asked.

"Yeah." Was all Cung said.

With a grunt, Dre once again threw a punch, but Cung was able to jump back before the blow could hit him.

"Very nice." Cai called.

Growling, Dre ran forward and stopped, throwing a punch right into Cung's grunt, making Cung grunt and hunch over. Dre then grabbed Cung by the shoulders and forced him into standing straight up again. "HI-YAH!" He shouted, head-butting Cung. With a grunt, Cung fell to the floor.

Sighing, Cai once again rolled his eyes. "Perhaps it was too early to tell that you were making progress, Cung." He said. "Perhaps you just got lucky."

"Just give me a few more tries!" Cung growled as he got to his feet.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go get some fresh air." Cai said, taking a step back. "Keep fighting him, Dre." Then, Cai turned around and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Cung." Dre said with a smile. "Mind if I try something a little different?"

"Like what?"

"Try to avoid this." Dre said, looking down and blowing a ball of fire into his clawed hand. "Try this!" Then, he threw the fire right at Cung, who couldn't do anything in preparation. Grunting as the fireball hit him in the chest, Cung shouted with shock and pain as he was thrown back.

"This is going to take a while." Dre said to himself.

However, just then, the seething Cung shot up into a sitting position and blew out a torrent of fire, which made Dre shout in shock as it hit him, throwing him back. Cung quickly closed his mouth, cutting off the flames, but that didn't stop Dre from slamming against the wall, grunting.

Chuckling, Cung slowly got up to his feet. Sitting on his knees after slumping to the floor, Dre narrowed his eyes. "That's what Cai wants. Let's see you do that again." He said as he started to get to his feet.

LINE BREAK

Cai, still in his dragon form, opened the door to the building and stepped outside. Immediately, he spread his wings and flapped them, taking off into the air and heading for the roof of the building. Within seconds, he landed on the roof.

Unbeknownst to him, from behind, Rose and the others were all nearing the building. However, after taking a deep breath, Cai turned back around and his eyes immediately widened as he saw Rose and her friends flying down towards the front door.

"Oh, great." Cai grumbled. "She's here already?"

On the ground, Rose waited for her friends to catch their breaths after the flight. Savannah was the first to do so, and she turned her head to the side. "So, now we go up and see if Cung's here?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Rose replied.

"What if he's ticked at us?" Savannah asked.

"I'm pretty certain that he's mad at you." Rose said with a slight smile. "Me, perhaps. Although he did tell me what I wanted to know." As Rose said this, Savannah scowled.

Without another word, Rose started to walk towards the front door, but after only five seconds, she froze and she gasped as a torrent of fire hit the ground just a few inches in front of her, just barely missing her.

"What in the world?!" Cherri shouted in shock, while Savannah and the others all stared in shock.

Quickly, Rose looked up, catching sight of Cai, who was blowing fire down at her. "Cai!" Rose growled, narrowing her eyes.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Quickly, Rose spread her wings out. "Savannah, to the roof!" She shouted before she flapped them, taking off into the air. Nodding once, Savannah ran forward and flapped her wings, taking off into the air.

Up on the roof, Cai grunted as Rose slammed her tail into his forehead, making him fall over, allowing Rose to land and allowing Savannah to fly up and land next to Rose.

Down on the ground, Cherri, Lista, Maverick and Lexy all stared up at the roof. "So, what now?" Lista asked.

"I guess we just stay down here." Cherri guessed.

"No." Rose said as she turned around, looking down on them. "Your orders remain the same! Go in there and see if you can find his henchman! He's got to be nearby."

"But we don't know what he looks like!" Cherri called.

"Wait, Lista and I do!" Maverick claimed as he turned his head to the side.

"Then Lista and Maverick will tell you if you come across him!" Rose shouted down, just as Cai swung his tail into the side of Savannah's face, making her grunt and fly to the side. Savannah grunted again as she landed on her side at the edge of the room.

"Go!" Rose shouted, before Cai's tail wrapped around her neck, making her grunt, as she was pulled backwards.

A few seconds later, the door to the building was thrown open, Cherri running in first, followed by Lexy, Maverick and finally Lista.

"Okay." Cherri said as she and the others all huddled up in a circle. "Do you mind if I take charge for a few seconds?"

"Be my guest." Maverick replied. "Be all our guests."

"Okay, here's my plan." Cherri said. "Lista, you'll come with me. Lexy, you'll go with Maverick. Understood?"

"Yeah." Everyone else all answered in unison.

Meanwhile, back on the roof, Rose slowly got to her feet, facing the grinning Cai. _Remember._ Rose told herself as she narrowed her eyes, clenching her clawed hands into fists. _Remember how he can't handle an insult._

 _Remember._ The grinning Cai thought to himself. _Remember what Cung told her._

"So..." Cai finally spoke. "...Now that your friend is out cold..."

"Now that it's just you and me..." Rose took it from him.

"...How would you like to finish this for good?" Cai continued.

"...You don't know how glad I'd be." Rose finished.

"Then let's." Cai said. With a grunt, he ran towards Rose, Rose running towards him as well. Finally, the two clashed, Rose yelping and being thrown back as Cai managed to hit her tail. Rose's yelp morphed into a scream as the attack threw her from the roof and caused her to start to fall.

Flaring his wings, Cai flapped them, took off into the air and dove down after Rose.

Meanwhile, back inside the building, both Lista and Cherri turned around a corner, seeing the open door to the room that Dre and Cung were fighting in. They watched as Dre hit Cung in the chest with his tail, making Cung grunt as he was thrown back and hit the floor.

"Cung must be under attack!" Lista concluded.

"I know." Cherri said. "Come on." Then, they both started to run down the hall, Dre oblivious to them because of the fact that he was staring down at the now unconscious Cung. "Oops." Was all Dre said.

Dre then looked up, but half a second later, Cherri's tail smacked him in the face. Grunting, Dre was thrown from his feet and flipped across the room, finally grunting as his back hit the wall.

"It's over, henchman!" Lista shouted.

Growling with anger, Dre got to his feet and ran towards both Lista and Cherri.

Meanwhile, outside, Rose twirled her staff above her head before she brought it down and held it in both hands. "Show off." Cai grumbled before he started to run towards Rose.

Rose quickly tried to aim her staff at him, but Cai clashed with her before she could fire. Instead, the result of their clash was simply a struggle between the two for her staff. Grunting, Cai tried to pull the staff away, but Rose managed to hold on tight.

Scowling, Cai quickly kicked Rose in the shin. As Rose roared in pain, Cai quickly pulled the staff to the side, and since Rose had released her grip on it, the staff flew to the side before it hit the ground.

Quickly, Cai back-handed Rose in the face, throwing her to the side and making her grunt as she hit the ground belly-first.

Quickly, Rose rolled over onto her back and pushed herself up onto her feet. Then, she blew out a torrent of fire. However, at this time, Cai already had the staff in his possession, and he managed to twirl the staff around, preventing Rose torrent of fire from hitting him.

Knowing that it was pointless to keep wasting her energy with her fire power, Rose closed her mouth.

"My turn." Cai said with a smirk. Then, aiming the staff at Rose, he fired a blast of green plasma. Grunting, Rose quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the blast.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." Rose told him. Then, she charged at him.

Meanwhile, back inside the building, Dre managed to wrap his tail around the necks of both Cherri and Lista. Lifting them both off of their feet and over his head, Dre managed to thrown them across the room where they hit the wall.

Turning around, Dre watched as they both fell to the floor, both unconscious.

"Now you'll both die." Dre growled.

Looking up, he blew out a torrent of fire at the ceiling, the fire hitting it. By the time he closed his mouth, the entire ceiling was aflame. Quickly, Dre wrapped his tail around the neck of the still unconscious Cung. Then, Dre turned around and flew out of the room, taking Cung with him.

Back outside, Rose jumped back after Cai swung her staff at her, the blade just barely missing her scaly belly. "That was really weak." Rose taunted with a cocky smile.

"Oh, really?" Cai smiled back. He then lifted her staff up above his head and twirled it as he walked toward her. Then, he grunted as he brought the blade down, but Rose managed to flip backwards using her clawed hands.

"Really." Rose said, still smiling, as she landed on her feet. "Honestly, now I know why you had Whirro and Apep Kerberos kill my parents. You're not skilled enough to do it yourself."

Cai's eyes widened as he heard her say this, but he quickly recalled what Cung had told her. "How dare you!" He quickly roared and weakly attempted to slash her in the face with the blade of the staff, but Rose was able to jump back.

"I'll make you pay for insulting my skill!" Cai rambled as he took aim and fired, purposely making it so that the blast whizzed right by Rose's side.

"Wow, are you bad!" Rose continued. "And to top it off, you were incredibly stupid to kill my parents! If you were smart, you'd know that you'd get caught!" She was now only striking with her words. She was leaving Cai to mess up.

"I AM INTELLIGENT!" Cai roared before he opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, Rose easily flapped her wings and flew into the air.

At that point, Cai closed his mouth, cutting off the fire. Looking up, Cai secretly smiled as he watched Rose flying back down to attack him. His performance was fooling her.

As Rose got close enough, she swung her tail down and hit Cai in the chin, making him grunt as he was thrown back, grunting again as he hit the ground.

At that moment, a hole burst through the side of the building, Dre flying into the air with the still unconscious Cung with him.

With wide eyes, Rose watched the scene, her head turned to the side. However, when she felt her staff hitting her in the belly and chest, she quickly turned her head back to normal, only to see that Cai was no longer standing where he had been standing.

Quickly looking up, Rose's eyes widened as she watched Cai flying away, along with Dre and the still unconscious Cung.

Meanwhile, inside the room where Cherri and Lista had been knocked out, the dire had spread to everywhere except the floor and the wall that they were lying next to, but even the fire was starting to spread down the wall.

Smoke was everywhere in the room. Even though they were unconscious, both Lista and Cherri coughed from the smoke.

Outside, the smoky hallway, both Maverick and Lexy ran around the corner and froze when they spotted the outlines of Cherri and Lista in the smoke.

"Cherri! Lista!" Lexy called out while Maverick coughed. Then, without Maverick at her side, Lexy started to run towards the room.

Entering the room, Lexy looked up at the flaming ceiling with wide eyes, then she lowered her head and looked at all of the flaming walls. Then, she quickly walked over to Cherri and Lista crouching down next to them and looking down. "Guys?" She asked, putting a hand down on Cherri's chest.

"Lexy, hurry up!" She could hear Maverick shout.

With her eyes watering from the hot smoke, Lexy turned her head to the side. "I'm going to need your help, Maverick!" She shouted as loud as she could. "They're out cold!" Then, from the smoke, she coughed five times, turning her head back to normal.

"They're not dead, are they?" Maverick shouted.

"I think they're alive!" He heard Lexy's shout.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He signaled. Then, he ran to her aid.

Back outside, both Rose and Cherri, in their human forms, watched as the building burned, a look of terror in both of their eyes.

"Man, where are they?" Savannah moaned.

"Just stay calm." Rose said softly, putting a hand on Savannah's shoulder.

"I don't want them to die, Rose!" Savannah said. She was starting to get choked up. "Cherri is one of my best friends!"

"I know, I don't want them to die, either." Rose said softly.

"Maybe we should-" Savannah started, but before she could finish, the door to the building was thrown open, Lexy running outside with the human-formed Lista slung over her scaly shoulder, Maverick soon following, the also human-formed Cherri slung over his shoulder.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

Chapter/Episode 8: The Day Before The Massacre

That night, on the Island of Draco, a very tired Rose stood before the entire Dragon Council. "I got a little...distracted." Rose admitted. "If I hadn't turned my attention to the large hole in the building that his bodyguard created, I might have been able to capture him."

"Well..." Callum said. "...The good news is that what Cung told you was the truth."

"Yeah, but the bad news is that Cung is now a prisoner of Cai." Rose said. "He'll need to be rescued."

"Indeed." Callum said.

"Yeah, but you're not thinking about doing that right now, are you Rose?" Jake asked, concern in his tone."

"Well-" Rose tried, but Jake cut her off.

"You look exhausted." He said. "You need to get some sleep."

"I plan on doing that right now." Rose said with a small smile.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Rose was lying on the bed, under the covers with her eyes closed, on her side. However, when the door to the room opened and Jake staggered in, Rose slowly opened her eyes, waiting as Jake walked over to the bed.

Rose slowly closed her eyes and waited for him to take his Council robes off. Finally, Jake did and he climbed into bed, lifting the covers up.

As the covers came back down, Rose felt herself smiling, just as Jake got close to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, finally making Rose open her eyes.

"Hey, babe." Jake said as he held his wife close to him, resting his cheek on hers. "Were you asleep?"

"Yeah." Rose answered.

"Listen..." Jake said, trying to tell his wife something important even though it was obvious that he was quickly drifting off. "...Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"I plan to go out and find Cung, rescue him and take down Cai." Rose answered.

"Why don't you hold off on that?" Jake asked her.

"Jake, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cung." Rose replied, wanting to go back to sleep herself. "I need to help him out."

"How about we send someone else?" Jake asked right before he once again lifted his head up and planted another kiss on her cheek.

"Jake..." It almost came out as a tired whine.

"I think you need a day off." Jake said as he placed his cheek down on his wife's once again. "Besides, Haley's coming for a visit and I called your sister."

Hearing this, Rose's eyes snapped open. "Y...You did?"

"Mm-hm." Jake replied, drifting off to sleep.

"Great." Rose said. With a sigh, she then closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

LINE BREAK

Very early the next morning, while it was still dark out, Cai and Dre were sitting in a large, empty field while the still unconscious Cung was lying on his back a few inches away. All of them were still in their dragon forms.

"So, how did Cung do?" Cai asked.

"I knocked him unconscious." Dre replied. "Hence, the reason why he's sleeping right now."

"So you're still getting the upper hand on him?"

"The only times that he landed a hit on me were when he got lucky." Dre responded.

At that moment, both Cai and Dre heard the sound of a groan, which was coming from Cung as he started to return to the world of reality. Turning their heads to the side, they watched as Cung slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Cung asked weakly as he turned his head to the side. "Where are we?"

"Not at your place." Dre said.

"Why not?" Cung asked.

Both Cai and Dre answered in unison. "Because it burned down." Dre said, while Cai said: "Because Dre set fire to it."

"What?" Cung asked, blinking in surprise.

"It burned down." Cai and Dre agreed in unison.

"How did that happen?" Cung asked.

Cai grinned at the opportunity to further use his accountant to his advantage. "While you were out, the Dragon Council, led by Rose Long, showed up." This was the truth, but then Cai added to it with a lie: "Rose Long set it aflame. Everything is gone and now we have to hide here."

Cung looked angry, but still, he managed to ask: "Out in the open?"

"I don't think they'll think to look here." Cai said.

"Well..." Cung continued. "...Now what?"

"You're going to continue training." Cai told him. "That's what you're going to do."

"Alright." Cung said, narrowing his eyes. "I like that, because I...want to give this Rose Long a piece of my mind."

BLACKOUT/COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Later that morning, after the sun had come out, on the Island of Draco, Rose stepped into the cafeteria, where she found Savannah and Cherri sitting across from one another at a table. Quickly, Rose made her way to the table.

"Hey." Rose said as she reached the table, both Cherri and Savannah turning their heads to the side to look at her.

"Hey." Savannah smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked Cherri.

"Fine." Cherri replied. "My head hurts a little bit, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Oh." Rose replied.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Savannah asked. "Are we going to go after this Cai guy again?"

"I know that I need to." Rose said. "He's got Cung, but I can't."

"Why not?" Cherri asked.

"Because Jake called my sister." Rose explained, putting her hands on her hips. "My sister is coming and I need to visit with her."

"No you don't." Cherri said. "Just tell her that Jake made a mistake and that you're busy."

"Are you afraid of being rude?" Savannah asked.

"I...I don't know." Rose answered. "At first, Daisy and I didn't get along very well. Okay, well, we did, but then she went crazy and tried to kill me. Since then, we've definitely gotten along better."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Savannah asked.

"I was wondering..." Rose smiled hopefully. "...If you could go out and search today."

"While you hang out with your sister?" Cherri asked.

"And my husband." Rose added. "And my sister-in-law."

"Alright." Savannah said.

"Really?" Rose smiled with relief. "You two would do that?"

"Of course." Savannah smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Rose's smile widened.

LINE BREAK

Out on the edge of the island, Jake was waiting. "Hey, Jake." Rose said as she walked up to her husband's side. "Is Haley here yet?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Not yet." Jake said. "She said that Carter's coming with her."

"Oh, cool." Rose replied, turning her head back to normal.

"That's probably why she's not here yet." Jake added.

"What about Daisy?"

"She's not here yet, either." Jake replied. "Why?" He asked as he turned his head to the side. "You're not thinking about going out and looking for that Cai dude, are you?"

"No, Jake, I don't need to do that." Rose replied as she turned her head to the side as well. "Savannah and Cherri have agreed to do that for me today."

"That was cool of them."

"Yep." Rose smiled. "Now I can relax with you guys."

"I'm glad." Jake returned the smile.

At that moment, the two of them heard the sound of flapping wings. Turning their heads back to normal, they both saw Haley and Carter flying up to the island.

The two dragons flew over their heads and as Jake and Rose turned around, Haley and Carter both landed, reverting to their human forms.

"We were wondering when you'd show up." Jake said with a smile, crossing his arms. Then, both Carter and Haley turned around to face them.

"Hey." Rose said with a small smile. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Been busy." Haley said.

"So, how are things going, Rose?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, did you find whoever killed your parents?" Haley asked.

"I know who the killer is." Rose said. "Unfortunately, he hasn't been caught."

"At least, not yet." Jake said. "That punk's luck is running out!"

"I sent two of my friends to go out and look for him." Rose said.

"Do you know where he is?" Carter asked.

"No." Rose said. "My friends and I fought him yesterday, but he managed to get away. I have no idea where he is now. Hiding, no doubt. It could be really hard to find him."

"Well..." Haley said, bringing a hand up and running it through her hair. "...I'm sure that Jake is right. You'll catch him."

Rose nodded in agreement, just as they all heard the sound of Councilor Callum's voice from behind both Haley and Carter: "Agent Long!" In response, both Haley and Carter turned around, stepping to the side, allowing Callum to walk up to where Rose and Jake were standing.

"Yes, Councilor?" Rose asked.

"Your sister is here." Callum said.

"Oh." Rose smiled slightly. "Where is she?"

"Follow me." Callum said before he turned around, starting to walk away. Sighing, Rose started to follow the Dragon Councilor.

"Yo, Rose!" Jake quickly called, making Rose stop and turn her head to the side.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Are you going to come back?" Jake called out to her.

"Sure!" Rose called back. Then, she turned her head back to normal and started to follow Callum once again.

LINE BREAK

Back in the open field, Cung grunted as he was thrown backwards, grunting again as he hit the ground. "I hope you're having fun!" Cung said as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Sure, I guess I am." Dre told him, while Cai watched from a few inches away, a frown on his face. "Now get back up!"

Grunting, Cung got back up on his feet. Growling, Dre charged towards Cung, and as he stopped near him, Dre grunted as he swung his claws at Cung's belly, trying to slash open his scales. However, Cung was able to jump back and avoid the blow.

Quickly, Cung lashed out with his tail, but Dre managed to jump back and avoid the blow as well.

Growling with frustration, Cung clenched his clawed hands into fists and stomped his foot before he turned to face Cai, who looked very unpleased, his clawed hands on his hips and his foot tapping against the ground.

"You blew your chance." Cai said sternly.

"Well, I don't think this is working." Cung said.

"You know what?" Cai asked as he crossed his scaly arms. "You're a smart man, but it doesn't take a smart man to realize that you are speaking the truth."

"Why don't a fight you?" Cung asked.

Cai chuckled. "I'm skilled, Cung." He said. "I can hold my own against Rose Long, but you need to be better than her if we're going to defeat her."

"True, but-" Cung tried, but Cai cut him off.

"That's why you're fighting Dre." He said. "Dre is my bodyguard for a reason. He's stronger and more skilled than I am. He was the strongest and most skilled dragon that I could find. If you can't hold your own against him, then you won't be able to help me."

"But we'll need his help." Dre said.

"I know." Cai said. "That's why I'm going to give you one last try, Cung. Now, start again."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Callum walked up to the Main Hall, Rose right behind him. The doors to the building were wide open, allowing Callum and Rose to walk in, stopping when they saw Daisy, Daisy's back to them.

"Daisy!" Rose called, Daisy quickly spinning around to face them. Like Daisy had said earlier, she had gotten her casts off, and unusually, she was wearing a very long purple sweater. Rose took in all of this as Daisy started to walk towards her and Callum.

"Hey, sis." Daisy said as she reached them.

"Look at you." Rose said with a smile.

"You will never know how happy I am to be able to walk again." Daisy said with a smile.

"I believe it." Rose said.

LINE BREAK

"So..." Jake said as he faced his younger sister and her dragon pupil. Unbeknownst to him, Rose and Daisy were walking up to them. Finally, the two sisters stopped a few inches away.

"Hey, Jake." Rose said. "I'm back."

Hearing this, Jake, Carter and Haley all turned their heads to the side to look at her. "Okay, that's great Rose!" Jake smiled.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"We're trying to decide what to do." Jake said.

"Well, I don't have any ideas." Rose said.

"I'm kind of hungry." Carter volunteered.

"How about you, Hales?" Jake asked as he turned his head back to normal, his younger sister doing the same. "You feel like getting a bite to eat?"

"Sure." Haley replied. "We can do that."

LINE BREAK

A short time later, everyone was sitting at a table inside a restaurant, none of them with food yet, but all of them with drinks. Jake and Rose sat together, facing Daisy, Carter and Haley.

After taking a sip of his soda, Carter looked up at Rose. "So, who'd you send out to go find the killer?" He asked.

"Savannah." Rose smiled.

"Hey, Rose?" Daisy piped up.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" Daisy asked. "Alone, in the bathroom."

"Why do you-?"

"Just come with me." Daisy cut her off.

LINE BREAK

Daisy opened the door to the woman's restroom, walking in with Rose following her.

"What?" Rose asked before her twin sister turned to face her.

"You did find out who killed Mom and Dad, right?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, Daisy." Rose replied. "You didn't know that?"

"I was just making sure." Daisy replied as she started to lift up the long sweater, revealing to Rose that Daisy was wearing a belt with a holster on it, her special gun that fired plasma from it inside the holster.

"Daisy!" Rose gasped. "You-You-!"

"What?" Daisy asked, looking up at Rose.

"You can't bring a gun into a public restaurant!" Rose scorned her sister. "You could be arrested! It's not licensed!"

"That's why I have it hidden." Daisy said. "Duh!"

"Why do you even have it?"

"I have it because..." Daisy stopped briefly as she took the weapon out of the holster. Then, she continued as she held it out to Rose: "...I want you to take it."

"Why?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"For the scumbag killer."

"First of all, Daisy..." Rose said. "...I use my staff for magical emergencies."

"So?" Daisy replied. "Can't you just shoot him? I want you to get in one shot for me."

"I hate to break it to you, Daisy, but I'm not going to kill him." Rose told her twin. "I'm going to haul his tail off to magical prison where he belongs."

"Well, shoot him in the leg or something." Daisy persisted.

"Daisy." Rose said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Please, Rose." Daisy pleaded. "For me."

Rose stared at her pleading twin for about five seconds. Finally, she sighed. "Fine." She surrendered, swiping the weapon out of Daisy's hand.

LINE BREAK

A few moments later, Rose and Daisy were back at the table, all of them eating their food. After setting her fork down into her salad, Haley looked back up at Rose. "Hey, Rose?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Rose asked as she set her drink down.

"How did that potion work out?"

"What potion?" Rose asked.

"The one that Fu Dog sent you."

"Oh." Rose's eyes widened as she recalled the potion that had changed her rogue doppelganger for the better. "That one."

"How did it work out?" Haley asked.

"It was a success." Rose said. "Unfortunately, my doppelganger was destroyed shortly after."

LINE BREAK

Night had fallen, and now on the Island of Draco, Jake, Haley and Carter, all in their dragon forms, were facing each other.

"It was a pretty relaxing day." Haley said. "Just what I needed."

"Starting tomorrow, it's all going to go back to studying and classes." Carter replied.

"I...don't know what to say." Jake said with a shrug.

From behind, Rose and Daisy were facing each other. "Well, it was nice to see you." Rose said.

"Yeah, well remember what you promised me." Daisy said. "One shot for me. You still got the gun? Do you?"

"Yeah." Rose replied. "I do."

"Good." Daisy replied before she turned and started to walk away.

Now alone, Rose turned and watched as her husband watched her sister and her dragon pupil flying away. With a smile on her face, Rose walked up to Jake's side as Jake reverted to his human form. As soon as the light faded, Jake smiled and turned his head to the side. "How was your day, Rose?" He asked her.

"Not bad." Rose said. "Not bad at all."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Jake said, turning his head back to normal.

"Well, starting tomorrow, I'm going back to hunt for Cai." Rose said. "I mean, unless Cherri and Savannah found and captured him. I doubt that, though."

"Oh, do you?" Came the sound of Savannah's voice from behind them.

Both gasping, Rose and Jake both spun around to see Savannah and Cherri, both in their dragon forms, walking up to them. "When did you two get back?" Rose asked.

"Just now, actually." Savannah said as she and Cherri stopped.

"We didn't see you." Rose said.

"That's because we came in on the other side of the island." Cherri explained.

"Well, did you find Cai?" Rose asked.

"What do you think?" Savannah asked.

"No." Rose guessed.

"Good guess." Cherri smiled.

"We couldn't find him." Savannah added. "We couldn't find Cung, either."

LINE BREAK

Back in the field, Dre knocked Cung off of his feet with his tail, making Cung yelp as he fell back, grunting as he hit the ground. Cai was watching from a foot or two away, his scaly arms crossed. "Dre, can I talk to you for a second?" He spoke.

Without a word, Dre turned and walked over to Cai while Cung groaned, rolling over onto his belly and pushing himself up.

"What?" Dre asked as he stopped in front of Cai.

"This clearly isn't working." Cai said softly. "I've watched you two fight all day. He never once knocked you off your feet."

"Yeah, no wonder he turned to accounting..." Dre agreed.

"But don't worry..." Cai smiled. "...Cung will still be helpful."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

Chapter/Episode 9: Rose and Cai: Round Three

In the field, Cai walked up from behind Cung, finally stopping behind him. "I need to talk with you." Cai said, making Cung turn around. "Mind listening to me talk for a few moments?" Cai asked him. "Good." He said, just as Cung was opening his mouth to answer. "I've just decided to change up our plans."

"You have?" Cung asked.

"Yes." Cai replied, crossing his scaly arms. "Do you know where the Island of Draco is?"

"Of course I do." Cung answered. "I was taken there as a prisoner by this Rose Long woman! How could you have forgotten?!"

"Silly me." Cai smiled.

"Why are you even asking me this?" Cung asked.

"I want you to go back there, that's why." Cai said. "I would think that she trusts you after what you told her."

"Yeah, so?"

"Tell her that you know where I am." Cai said. "Tell her that you'll lead her to me. She just won't know that you're leading her into a trap."

"Okay, I-I like that idea." Cai was agreeing with the plan so far. "There's just one problem. Where will you be?"

"LaGuardia Airport." Cai smiled. "It's where my plane is."

"Got it." Cung said. "Do you...want me to go now?"

"Yes." Cai said.

Dre watched in amazement as Cai walked back over to him, Cung taking off into the air and flying away. Finally, Cai stopped in front of his bodyguard. "Now, for what I want you to do..." Cai said.

"What?" Dre asked.

"Unfortunately..." Cai crossed his scaly arms. "...Those combustible arrows were destroyed in the fire that destroyed that building. You destroyed them."

"I was trying to kill two dragons that were-"

"It doesn't matter, Dre." Cai told him. "What matters now is that I need you to go back to the magical market or whatever, and get me some more."

"Then, you want me to meet you at the airport?" Dre asked.

"And be there by early morning." Cai told him.

LINE BREAK

At the Island of Draco, Rose and Jake were lying in bed together, Jake's arm around Rose as the two of them slept.

Slowly, Rose opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. "Jake?" She asked softly, hoping that her husband would realize that she didn't want his arm around her.

After about five seconds without getting a response, Rose sighed. Quickly, but as gently as she could, she grabbed Jake's arm and slowly lifted it off and away from her.

A few moments later, Rose walked outside of the building, wearing her workout clothes. Taking a deep breath, Rose then started her jog.

LINE BREAK

Back inside the room that Jake and Rose shared, Jake was still sleeping, thinking that he had his arm around his wife. The door to the room opened and a panting Rose stepped into the room. Seeing her husband still asleep, Rose smiled.

LINE BREAK

On the edge of the island, Savannah was sitting, staring off into the night, swinging her feet back and forth, her heels bouncing off the side of the island. As Savannah did this, she was unaware of Rose, who now wore her Dragon Council Agent uniform, walking towards her.

"Hey." Rose said as she stopped behind her friend.

"Oh." Savannah said, turning her head to the side. "Hey, Rose."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Well, aren't we going to go out and look for Cai again?" Rose asked. "Together? Plus, you had a long day of searching today."

"Don't worry about me, Rose." Savannah said, turning her head back to normal. "What about you?"

"Woke up." Rose said. Then, she walked over to Savannah, sitting down next to her. "Got my exercise in and now I'm just going to wait for everyone else to get up."

"Then we'll go off and look for Cai?" Savannah asked.

"Well, maybe you should stay here and get some sleep." Rose said. "I mean, at least I got some sleep."

"I'm not tired, Rose."

"You don't have to come with just to be helpful, Savannah." Rose said. "You don't have to lie to me. You've already been a huge help."

"Rose-"

"I'll be able to take on Cai." Rose said. "The hardest part will be finding him."

"Rose, I'm really not tired." Savannah said, turning her head to the side.

However, Rose did not respond. Instead, her eyes widened as she caught the sight of a figure nearing the island. It looked like a flying dragon.

"Now who could that be at this time of day?" Rose asked softly.

"What?" Savannah asked, confused.

"Look." Was all Rose said. That got Savannah to turn her head back to normal. Together, they watched as the flying dragon got closer to the island, the dragon coming into focus. It was Cung.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Now on their feet, Savannah and Rose stepped backwards, allowing Cung to land on the edge of the island, appearing to be out of breath. "Cung?!" Rose was shocked.

"I thought you were taken by Cai." Savannah pointed out.

"I was." Cung replied, narrowing his eyes at Savannah. "I got away."

"Do you know where he is now?" Rose asked.

Cung took a step closer to the two dragons. "I'll take you to him."

"You will?" Rose smiled. "That's great! Can you just tell me where he is?"

"LaGuardia Airport." Cung replied. "He's getting ready to leave back for Hong Kong."

"Do you think he already left?" Savannah asked.

"No." Cung said. "I think my escape stalled him. He could be looking for me."

LINE BREAK

The sun was starting to rise over LaGuardia Airport, and Cung and Rose were nearing it. Together, they landed at the doors that led to the inside of the terminal. "His plane's still here." Cung said.

"So, you spotted it?" Rose asked as she turned her head to the side.

Cung nodded once. "Come on." He said.

The doors then swung open and the two dragons quickly walked inside, only to find that the interior of the terminal was quite dark.

"Can you see any movement?" Cung asked.

"No." Rose said as she took three steps forward. Then, she stopped. "I can't see anything."

"Then we should keep looking." Cung said, walking up to Rose's side.

"Yeah." Rose agreed. "Sounds like a good idea. Come on." Then, Rose started to walk on, Cung slowly starting to walk behind her.

After a few moments, the two of them managed to reach the waiting area in the terminal, but they both froze when they heard the sound of Cai's voice: "You can stop right there, Rose Long."

Gasping, Rose, along with Cung, turned to the side to see Cai, in his dragon form, and with the also dragon-formed Dre at his side, sitting in the second row of chairs, a bow and arrow pointed at her.

"Cai." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"I see that you've fallen right into my trap..." Cai said with a smile.

"Trap?" Rose asked.

"Yes, my trap." Cai said. "You didn't think that it was a coincidence that Cung led you here, did you?"

"He escaped." Rose said as she narrowed her eyes. "He escaped after you took him captive. He's here to help me take you in."

"Is he now?" Cai continued to smile.

"He's also the one who told me all about your weaknesses." Rose smiled.

"My weaknesses?" Cai asked, his smile only widening.

"Yes, I just want you to know, Cai, that your accountant played a big role in my capture of you." Rose told him. "Did you ever think about how I gained the upper hand in our last fight? Did you think it was a coincidence?"

"No." Cai replied. "I knew it wasn't a coincidence. But did you know that I knew that Cung told you all of those things?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, although her eyes were starting to widen with realization.

"He's my accountant, Rose." Cai said. "He works for me. Did you really think that he was on your side?"

"No." Rose could only say, her eyes wide.

However, from behind her, she could hear a grunt coming from Cung, sounding as if he were throwing a punch at her. Gasping, Rose quickly turned, seeing an angry Cung trying to throw a punch at her. Rose, however, managed to wrap her tail around his scaly wrist. Rose then added her own punch, which connected with Cung's face. Grunting, Cung was thrown backwards and he flew across the room.

Rolling his eyes, Cai scoffed while Dre quickly humped up and started to fly towards Rose. Rose quickly turned to face Dre and Cai, but before she could do anything, Dre slammed into her, picking her up and flying into the air with her.

"Let me go!" Rose demanded.

"Don't think so!" Dre replied.

Growling, Rose quickly brought her fist up and punched Dre in the face. Dre grunted and his head jerked upwards as he released Rose. Rose safely fell back and managed to land on her feet while Dre grunted again, slamming into the wall.

Quickly, Cai, who was now standing, fired the arrow, which flew over towards Rose. Narrowing her eyes, Rose flapped her wings and quickly lifted into the air. Then, she reached down and grabbed the arrow before it could hit anything. Dropping it to the floor, Rose landed back on the floor.

His eyes filled with rage, Cai reached behind his chair, over to the chair right behind his, where the bag of arrows was. However, before he could grab an arrow, Rose quickly reached behind her back, to where her belt was hidden by her cape, where Daisy's gun was held. Quickly grabbing it, Rose pointed it at Cai. "Don't you dare!" She threatened.

"You going to shoot me?" Cai taunted.

Rose said nothing. She just kept the gun pointed at him.

"I didn't think so." Cai replied. Dropping his bow, Cai snarled as he lunged for Rose, slamming into her and making her grunt as she dropped Daisy's gun, falling to the floor with Cai on top of her.

Quickly, Rose grunted as she punched Cai in the face, making him grunt as he was thrown off of her. Rose then quickly grabbed her twin's weapon and rolled over onto her side, firing the weapon without thinking. However, the shot missed, for Cai flew up into the air, just barely avoiding getting shot.

Once he was high enough in the air, Cai made a u-turn and opened his mouth, shooting down a torrent of fire at Rose, who quickly rolled out of the way.

Rose grunted as she pushed herself onto her feet, after having stopped rolling across the floor. Turning slightly, Rose took aim with Daisy's gun, but before she could fire, her eyes widened as Cai slammed his tail into the gun, making it fly out of Rose's hands.

Before Rose could react, Cai then brought his tail and slapped her across the face. With a grunt, Rose was thrown off of her feet and flew to the side, landing right next to Cai's bow.

"Where did I put that bow?" Cai growled to himself as he landed on his feet, his eyes then widening as he heard the sound of Rose's voice:

"You mean this bow?"

Spinning to the side, Cai narrowed his eyes as he saw Rose holding the bow in one of her clawed hands. "What are you going to do without this?" Rose taunted him.

"Rose, you should know by now that taunting me won't work..." Cai said with a smile.

"But now shooting me won't work." Rose smiled.

"True." Cai smiled. "Of course, I don't have to shoot you."

"If you try to tackle me, I'll be ready." Rose told her.

"I don't have to do that either, Rose." Cai continued to smile. "I don't have to do anything at all."

"Wrong, Cai." Rose replied. "It's all up to you. It's your move. Just know that I'm ready for it."

"You're ready for my move..." Cai said as he crossed his scaly arms. "...But are you ready for Dre's move?"

"Huh?" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

At that moment, Dre landed from behind her and he slammed his tail into Rose's back. Yelping, Rose staggered forward, the bow flying out her hands and into the reach of Cai, who easily grabbed it.

"Thank you, Rose." He said with a smile on his face. "Hit her again, Dre."

"Gladly." Dre said before he hit her in the back again, throwing Rose onto the floor, belly-first, making her grunt.

Smiling, Cai used his tail to reach into the bag of arrows and he pulled one out and brought it over to himself so he could use it. As Cai started to prepare it, Rose slowly pushed herself up onto her knees. As soon as she was sitting up, Rose's eyes widened as Cai pointed the arrow in-between her eyes.

"It's over, Rose Long." Cai smiled.

"Then go on and kill me." Rose demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Do it now."

"Don't worry." Cai assured her. "I'm going to kill you real soon. We just have to get you prepared. That's all."

"Prepared?" Rose asked.

"Prepared." Cai repeated with a nod. "You're going to die the exact same way that your parents did."

"Nice try, but Kerberos already tried that." Rose said. "He failed."

"And for his failure, he got an arrow shot into his skull." Cai smiled, making Rose's eyes widen in surprise. "No, you're going to die just like your parents. In an explosion, in one of those planes out there. If the American authorities are as dumb as I hope they are, then they'll think that the plane crashed or something."

"Why?" Was all Rose said.

"Why what?" Cai asked, his smile fading.

"Why did you kill my parents?" Rose blurted out.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Rose..." Cai smiled. "...I didn't kill your parents. Apep Kerberos did. I just ordered the hit. That's all."

"All of this was because of you." Rose said. "Why? Why would you want my parents dead?"

"Well, Rose..." Cai smiled again. "...It's going to be a long walk to the plane where you will die, so I suppose I will be happy to tell you why on the way to your doom."

"Sounds fair enough." Rose said after a moment.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake was still in bed, still with his arm around thin air. Finally, Jake moaned as he woke up, his eyes opening. Then, he realized that his wife was gone.

"Rose?" Jake asked, his eyes widening.

LINE BREAK

Inside the cafeteria, Savannah, Cherri, Maverick, Lista, Lexy, Gilda and Arkadi were all seated together at one table, all in their human forms. Savannah, Cherri, Maverick and Lexy were all on one side, while Lista, Gilda and Arkadi were seated on the other side.

"Surprised you're sitting with us, Gilda." Cherri said.

"Well, I have good reason to." Gilda smiled.

"I'd like to hear that good reason." Maverick smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gilda said. "Rose isn't here. So, I'm all in the clear."

"Gilda, she really isn't that bad." Arkadi said in his Russian accent. "In fact, she's quite nice."

"I grew to like her." Lexy agreed with Arkadi.

"Well, I'm not you." Gilda replied.

At that moment, Jake stepped into the cafeteria and quickly spotted Savannah and the others. "Savannah!" Jake said after he rushed up to the table, making Savannah turn her head to the side.

"Yes?" Savannah asked.

"Have you seen Rose?" Jake asked. "I mean, I woke up and she was just gone. I mean, I know that she doesn't have to wait for me to wake up and I also saw that her uniform wasn't in the closet, so I guess she started her day. I was just wondering if you've seen her."

"Yeah, I have." Savannah said.

"Cool." Jake smiled. "Do you know where she is?"

"LaGuardia Airport." Savannah replied.

"Huh?" Jake asked, his smile vanishing.

"LaGuardia Airport." Gilda said with a scowl on her face. "Are you deaf?"

"She went after Cai." Savannah said.

"And...you didn't go with her?" Jake asked.

"She told me to stay here and tell you." Savannah replied. "Besides, Cung is with her."

"Cung?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Savannah smiled. "He brought her to where Cai and his henchman are hiding."

"Um, Savannah?" Jake frowned. "Did it ever occur to you that that Cung dude could have been leading her into a trap?"

"You're kidding, right?" Savannah asked.

"No, I'm not." Jake said as he crossed his arms. "Wasn't Cung taken prisoner by Cai and his henchman?"

"Yeah." Savannah said. "He said that he managed to escape."

"Sure he did." Jake smiled sarcastically. "That's exactly what I'm saying. It's got to be a trap. And now, all of you are coming with me to LaGuardia Airport."

"All of us?" Lista asked.

"Yes." Jake replied, his eyes narrowed. "All of you are going to help me fight against Cai."

"You can't tell me what to do." Gilda defied, narrowing her eyes. "Give me one good reason why I should help her. One good reason!"

"Because." Jake said as he crossed his arms. "Ask my parents, my sister, the Council and even Rose. I have a tendency to abuse power. And if Cai kills my Rose, I will do everything within that power to stick it to you, Gilda Addamo."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Haley was sitting in her dorm, reading a textbook for one of her classes when she heard a ringing coming from her desk.

Sighing, Haley leaned back in her chair and pulled open the drawer to her desk, pulling out her communication device. Pressing a button, Haley saw the holographic form of her older brother.

"Jake?"

"Haley, this is an emergency!" Jake said. "I have reason to believe that Rose is in trouble. I know you're busy, and I already have help, but Hales, I'd really appreciate your help."

Haley sighed and slumped in her chair. "Fine." She said. "I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

"Get anyone you can who can help and meet me and the other's at Daisy's." Jake said. Then, he was gone.

"Well..." Haley muttered to herself as she lowered her communication device. "...There goes my study period..."

LINE BREAK

At Daisy's house, there came two knocks against the door. Sighing, Daisy walked up to the door. Opening it, Daisy was surprised to see Haley and Carter standing on the porch. "What are you two doing here?" Daisy asked.

"Jake told us to come here." Haley said.

"Is he coming here?" Daisy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That's what he said." Haley said.

"He didn't tell me this." Daisy grumbled.

"He didn't?" Haley asked.

"No." Daisy replied, still looking angry.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Carter asked. "Force us to leave?"

"Just get your tails in here..." Daisy grumbled as she turned and started to walk back inside.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, everyone was seated in the living room, Daisy, Carter and Haley on the couch while Savannah and the others were on the floor.

"Savannah told me that his accountant came very early in the morning and said that he was going to lead Rose to Cai." Jake explained.

"That does sound like a trap..." Haley agreed.

"Yeah, but do you have any reason to believe that this guy is on Cai's side?" Carter asked.

"Jake doesn't need proof, Carter." Haley said as she turned her head to the side to look at Carter. "All he needs is to know that Rose is safe."

"Exactly." Jake said as he crossed his arms again. "And if this turns out not to be a trap, then I suppose I will owe Cung an apology and a thanks for helping Rose catch Cai."

"So, it's at LaGuardia?" Haley asked as she turned her head back to normal.

"Yeah." Jake replied. "So...you all in?"

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: Wow, you must really hate me for that cliffhanger there. But guess what? There are only two episodes left! You'll be finding out Cai's motive at the very beginning of the next episode. Until then, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

 **A/N: Guess what, guys. This is it. The big one. The final battle between Rose and the dragon responsible for the death of her parents.**

Chapter/Episode 10: Terminal of Justice

Rose, now in her human form, held her hands up in the air as she was walked out of the terminal, the still dragon-formed Cai behind her, pointing an arrow at her back, while Cung and Dre, also still in their dragon forms, walked behind him. "Don't worry, Rose Long." Cai smiled. "You won't suffer any more than your parents had to."

"I know." Rose said softly, almost as if she had accepted her fate. "There is something I don't know, though."

"Oh, yes." Cai's smile widened. "The reason your parents were number one on my hit list..."

"You have more people on your hit list?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Cai replied. "You're on it."

"But what about my parents?" Rose asked, getting the conversation back on the right subject.

"Well, Rose..." Cai said. "...Let me tell you a story about a guy living in Hong Kong who worked real hard to get the job that he had. He was also a dragon, but this was before the humans knew about the Magical World. So, this dragon works hard at his job and it satisfies his way of life. Then, guess what happens."

"I don't know." Rose said.

"He gets fired." Cai continued, now with an angry look on his face. "Why? He doesn't know. Who gets his job? Some American man with a wife and two blonde-haired daughters. The man already has a steady job, but he decides to take it from the dragon who has nothing else to do. So, that dragon-me-can no longer support himself. What happens to him, Rose?"

"I don't know."

"He becomes homeless." Cai continued. "Because he just can't get another job!" Suddenly, Cai's face then lit up. "Fortunately, there is a silver lining. I managed to start my own company. So, today in June of 2023, I am successful and rich enough to get my revenge on that American pig who made that short time a living Hell for me."

By this time, they had reached a Cesna 182, and they all stopped. "This looks like a suitable plane." Cai said. "Dre, open it up. Pick the lock. Cung, help him if he can't get it open."

Without a word, both Dre and Cung walked around Cai and walked up to the plane. Without saying a word, Dre reached out and put his index claw into the lock of the door to the plane.

While Dre did this, Rose slowly turned to face the killer of her parents, keeping her hands up so Cai wouldn't react. Nonetheless, Cai took a step back defensively. "Ah-ah-ah." He warned her. "Careful now, Rose."

"Don't worry." Rose told him. "I'm not going to attack you. That would be stupid of me. But you...murdered my parents..."

"Yes, and I just told you why." Cai smiled. "You satisfied?"

"...You murdered them..." Rose repeated, almost as if she were in a trance.

"Yes, I had them killed." Cai seemed perplexed as to why his captive was just repeating herself.

"...All over a grudge..." Rose continued. "...You took two lives...for no reason other than a loss of a job. Even though it worked out for the better, you still were angry. So, you had their lives taken away from them..."

"Glad to see that you understood what I told you." Cai grinned.

"You..." Rose slowly lowered her arms, softly shaking her head back and forth. "...You...You..."

"Yes, Rose Long?" Cai asked as he slowly lowered the bow and arrow. "You have something you need to say?"

"You..." Rose continued. "...You...You...You're a MONSTER!" She suddenly shouted, her eyes filling with rage.

Quickly, Cai scowled and he lifted his weapon back up towards Rose so quickly that his captive gasped in surprise. "I don't think it's a smart move to call me names when I have this trained on you." Cai growled. "Especially since I can just kill you right this second. You don't have to be inside that plane like I planned for you to be. You can just be near it. That should be good enough."

At that moment, Dre managed to open the door to the pilot's seat of the plane. "Cai." Dre said as he and Cung turned around to look at Cai. "We got it open."

"Good." Cai smiled, Rose just scowling at him. "Well, let's get you all prepared for your crash landing."

Rose said nothing. She just continued to scowl at him. Finally, after ten seconds in which Rose, Dre, Cung and Cai did nothing, Cai finally narrowed his eyes and spoke: "What's the matter? Don't want to get in the plane?"

"I suppose I don't..." Rose replied bitterly.

"Well, think of it this way..." Cai smiled again. "...If you get in the plane, you'll have at least another minute or two left to live. You don't want to get in, you die right now."

"You're not going to get away with this." Rose told him.

"Well, I got away with being behind the death of your parents, didn't I?" Cai continued to smile.

However, at that very second, Cai yelped as a blast of green plasma knocked the bow and arrow out of his hands and to the ground. Seeing this, Rose smiled triumphantly. "Think again." She said.

Cung and Dre turned to the side, as did Cai, and they all looked up to see Daisy, standing on Jake's scaly back, aiming a second plasma gun down at him. To the right of Jake were the also dragon-formed Haley, Savannah, Cherri and Lexy. To Jake's left were Carter, Gilda, Arkadi, Maverick and Lista.

"Cai." Jake smiled. "You're under arrest."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Cung, Dre and Cai all continued to stare up at Rose's cavalry. While this happened, Rose transformed into her dragon form in a bright light. As soon as the transformation was complete, Rose walked up behind Cai and put a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Just give up." She told him, as Cai scowled.

"Never." Cai hissed. Then, he swung his arm back and elbowed Rose in the chest. As Rose grunted and stumbled back, Cai grinned and clasped his hands together and swung them up, hitting Rose in the face, making Rose grunt as she was thrown back onto the ground.

In shock, everyone stared down at Cai and Rose, while the armed Daisy even leapt from Jake's back.

Taking the distraction to his advantage, Dre took a step back and grabbed Cung by his shoulder. "C'mon." Dre urged him. "Let's blow this place."

As Cai used his tail to pick up the bow and arrow again and as he flew off, Dre and Cung turned around and ran, running around the plane at the propeller.

Meanwhile, Rose picked herself up onto her feet as Daisy ran over to her, Jake, Haley, Arkadi, Savannah, Cherri, Carter, Maverick, Lista and Lexy all landing on the side of the plane.

"Where are those two henchman?" Savannah asked. "I mean, I wasn't the only one who saw them, right?"

"Good point." Haley said.

Meanwhile, Daisy was allowed to climb up onto her sister's back. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rose answered, watching as Cai flew away. "Come on. We're going after him." Then, Rose started to flap her wings and she flew off into the air, going after Cai. Unbeknownst to Rose, instead of landing with the others, Gilda was still hovering in the air, and she was watching Rose.

Narrowing her eyes, Gilda growled before she started to fly after Rose.

Meanwhile, Cai stopped flying ahead. Instead, he turned to face Rose, who was flying after him. Smiling, Cai quickly took aim with the arrow and fired it. Yelping with surprise, Rose ducked down, taking her surprised twin sister with her, the arrow whizzing by from instead.

"Ha!" Rose cried as she rose back up to the same level at Cai. "You missed us!"

"I wasn't aiming for you two!" Cai smiled. At that moment, the arrow hit the upper wing of the plane that Cai had planned to kill Rose in. Quickly, Rose spun around and saw that the arrow was in the wing of the plane, which was where the others were near.

"JAKE!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs. "GET AWAY FROM THE PLANE! HURRY!"

Gasping with surprise, Jake looked up at the wing, seeing that the fire was moving down the arrow. "Guys!" Jake alerted his friends, his eyes narrowing.

From where she was hovering, Rose watched with fear as Jake, Haley, Savannah, Cherri, Carter, Arkadi, Lista, Lexy and Maverick all flew away from the plane as quickly as they all could. When the plane exploded into a ball of fire, none of the dragons were close enough to be incinerated or killed, but they were close enough to be thrown a good distance away before they all hit the ground.

"Rose!" Daisy, who was watching Cai flee back to the terminal, called out, alerting Rose back to the situation at hand. "He's going inside the airport!" Daisy shouted as she watched Cai stop to open the door before he flew inside.

Quickly, Rose turned and started to fly towards the terminal.

Only moments later, the door once again opened and Rose flew in, quickly landing, allowing Daisy to hop off of her back and land at her side. However, to their surprise, they couldn't see any sign of Cai being there.

"Do you think he escaped?" Daisy asked in a whisper.

"No." Rose replied, narrowing her eyes. "He's got to be hiding somewhere."

At that moment, the door from behind Rose opened and Rose gasped as she was thrown forward, Gilda landing right where Rose had been standing, allowing Daisy to turn and quickly point her weapon at Gilda.

"No!" Rose warned her twin as she rolled over onto her back, making Daisy turn her head to the side. "Don't! That's not Cai."

"Rose, I've got a bone to pick with you!" Gilda barked, Daisy turning her head back to normal to watch.

"Can it wait, Gilda?" Rose asked.

"No it can't!" Gilda continued to bark. "Your husband blackmailed me into coming here to save your annoying tail!"

"Um, sorry..." Was all that Rose could say.

Meanwhile, outside, Savannah groaned as she woke up. Slowly pushing herself up, she looked to her left, seeing Cherri, Haley, Carter, Jake and Arkadi all lying on the ground, unconscious. Turning her head to the right, she saw Maverick, Lexy and Lista, all of them unconscious.

Grunting, Savannah got to her feet, just as she heard a moaning coming from her left. Quickly turning her head to the side, Savannah could see Jake rolling over onto his back, moaning in discomfort.

"Jake?" Savannah asked, turning to look at him.

Moaning again, Jake rolled his head in her direction before he slowly opened his eyes. "Can you ge-?" Savannah started, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of a plane propeller. Looking up, she could see the plane that Dre and Cai had arrived in, moving towards the runway, Dre, now in his human form, once again the pilot.

"Jake, they're getting away!" Savannah warned.

"Huh?" Jake asked, rolling his head in the other direction, now completely alert.

Back inside the terminal, Rose and Daisy, with the scowling Gilda behind them, walked through the terminal. "I don't see him." Daisy said as she held her gun closely. "Are you sure he's hiding?"

"He has to be." Rose replied.

"When do you think he'll show his face?" Daisy asked.

"When we're least expecting it." Rose replied.

At this time, the three of them passed by some chairs, giving Cai the perfect opportunity to leap up from his hiding place with a shout, aiming an arrow at Rose. Quickly, Rose spun to the side and opened her mouth, blowing out a torrent of fire. His eyes widening, Cai jumped to the side, avoiding the fire.

"It's over, Rose Long." Cai said, once again taking aim with his bow and arrow and he turned slightly so he could get a good shot at Rose.

Rose started to fly towards him in response. "I know." She said.

Back out on the runway, the plane that Dre and Cung were escaping in was gaining speed so it could take off. Both Jake and Savannah were flying after the plane, trying to catch up with it. "Here's the plan!" Jake said as he turned his head to the side, making Savannah turn her head to the side as well. "There should be two in there."

"Yeah." Savannah agreed. "One was Cung and the other was Cai's henchman."

"I'm going to deal with the pilot." Jake told her. "You're going to deal with the other one."

"Got it." Savannah told him. Then, both she and Jake turned their heads back to normal and started to flap their wings harder, gaining speed, just as the plane took off into the air.

Back inside the terminal, Gilda grunted as she was thrown backwards into the row of chairs, knocking a few of them over as she hit the ground. This left only Daisy and Rose to jump back as Cai spun around, lashing out with his tail.

Growling, Daisy quickly raised her gun her gun, but before she could fire, Cai used his tail to slap it out of her hands. Her second gun flew to the side before it finally hit the ground several feet away. Daisy quickly turned and ran after her weapon, leaving Rose and Cai alone to fight.

Cai grunted as he threw a punch, hitting Rose in the face. Rose grunted and was forced to take a step back, but she quickly recovered and was able to swipe at Cai's face with her claws. Unfortunately, Cai was able to jump back, avoiding Rose's attack.

With an angry look on her face, Rose looked down and blew a fireball into her hand. She then grunted as she quickly threw her fireball at him.

Simply smiling, Cai swung his tail forward and hit the fireball back at its creator. Her eyes widening, Rose quickly opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which engulfed the fireball that was coming towards her and even hit Cai, making him grunt as he fell back and hit the floor.

Rose stood perfectly still and didn't move until her sister ran up to her side, making her turned her head to the side and look down. "Yeah!" Daisy said with a smile. "You did it!"

Together, both Rose and Daisy started to walk over to Cai. As soon as they reached his feet and looked down on him, Daisy pointed her gun down at him.

"Can I shoot him?" Daisy asked.

"In the leg or in a place that won't be fatal." Rose replied as she reached down to the shackles on her belt. "I'm taking him in alive."

At that moment, Cai's eyes snapped open and he slammed his tail into both Rose and Daisy, throwing them both back. While Rose didn't fly back as far as her sister and hit the ground only a good foot away from Cai, Daisy continued to fly back, slamming into Gilda as Gilda was slowly getting to her feet.

Gilda grunted as she was thrown and together, both Daisy and Gilda landed by the window of the terminal.

Chuckling evilly, Cai got up onto his feet, staring at his defeated enemies.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Meanwhile, the plane that Dre and Cung were in was in the air, flying away. However, Jake managed to land on the wing next to the pilot's seat, and Savannah managed to land on the other wing.

Inside the plane, Dre turned his head to the side and watched out the window as Jake reached out and grabbed the door with both of his clawed hands.

Calmly, Dre turned his head in the other direction, to see that Cung was watching Jake as well. "We've got company." The human-formed Cung said nervously.

"Yeah, can you fly this thing?" Dre asked. "Can you do that while I take care of this dragon?"

"Su...Sure." Cung managed.

Back outside, Jake gasped right before the door to the cockpit was thrown off its hinges. The door hit Jake and threw him backwards, resulting in Jake dangling from the side of the wing while the door plummeted to the ground. In his full dragon form, Dre got out of the plane.

"I guess I get the pleasure of killing you, Councilor." Dre said as he walked over to the end of the wing. As soon as he reached it, he crouched down and grabbed Jake by his spiky hair, making Jake yelp as Dre lifted him up and then threw him over his head. Jake grunted as he landed on the wing. This made the plane dip to the side, but Cung grunted as he helmed the plane, managing to get the plane back on track.

On the other wing, Savannah had both her hands on the passenger's door and she grunted as she tugged at the door. Finally, the door was pulled off its hinges and Cung gasped as he turned his head to the side, watching as Savannah forced herself inside the plane.

Meanwhile, back inside the terminal, Rose rolled over onto her belly and slowly started to push herself up, only to cry out and drop back down as Cai slammed his tail down on her back.

Looking up, Cai smiled as he watched both Daisy and Gilda getting up. "Get away from me!" Gilda barked as she turned, shoving Daisy to the side. Watching this, Cai's smile only widened. Then, he took aim at Daisy with his bow and arrow.

"Rude!" Daisy said as she looked at Gilda. Then, she turned her head back to normal and started to return to the battle, but after only one step, she froze as she saw Cai firing at her. Within one second, the arrow went into Daisy's stomach and went out her back. The force threw Daisy back and she slammed into the window. The glass shattered and Daisy plummeted to the ground below.

"DAISY!" Rose shouted with horror.

Quickly, Rose slammed her tail into Cai, knocking him back, and she took off into the air, flying right by Gilda, who in shock, turned around and watched Rose fly right through the window, shattering it as she swooped down towards her twin.

Daisy was lying on her back, under a pool of her own blood. Her stomach had a fiery hole in it caused by the pyrokinetic arrow. Her gun was lying just out of her reach, and as Rose landed right at her side, she was weakly trying to grab it, but couldn't.

"Daisy..." Rose whimpered as she sat down on her knees. She quickly picked Daisy up and held her close. "...Daisy, no..." She pleaded. Looking down with tears in her eyes, Rose stared down into her sister's eyes. They looked pained. They looked pleading. It didn't take Rose long to figure out what her sister was begging her for.

 _Kill me._

Glancing over to her sister's hand, Rose could see that Daisy was still helplessly searching for her gun. "Daisy, please..." Rose tearfully pleaded as she looked back down at her sister. "...No. Don't make me end you."

However, as she continued to look down at her sister, she could see that her sister was mortally wounded. The arrow had gone completely through her and her head was bleeding from the fall, the blood getting on Rose's arm. Daisy was going to die either way. At least this way, her pain would be ended quickly.

Closing her eyes, Rose sighed as she made up her mind. She couldn't let her sister suffer.

Using her tail, Rose picked up her sister's gun. Then, she moved it over to Daisy and pointed it right up against her forehead. Rose then squeezed her eyes shut and used her tail to pull the trigger.

Back up in the plane, Cung turned to the side in his seat as Savannah managed to reach him. The two clasped both their hands together, the two of them starting to wrestle with each other, Cung managing to force from side to side, and them finally back, both of them grunting as they fought.

Quickly, Savannah pulled her left hand away and then quickly hit Cung in the side of the head, throwing Cai to the side so that the other side of his head hit the wheel. Moaning as he lost consciousness, Cung's arm got stuck against the wheel, turning it, making Savannah gasp and fall forward as the plane made a u-turn so that its course was now the airport's terminal.

By this time, Savannah had freed Cung from the wheel and was placing him back against the chai. Then, Savannah crawled backwards, getting out of the plane and standing back up on the wing. Flaring her wings, she flapped them and flew off of the plane.

Without its pilot, the plane started to descend, but Jake and Dre were too busy fighting to notice this. Jake jumped back as Dre attempted to slash him in the belly.

Growling, Dre moved forward and grabbed Jake by the shoulders, attempting to walk him backwards into the propeller of the plane.

However, just as they were about to reach the propeller, Jake managed to head-butt Dre. As Dre grunted and stumbled back, Jake quickly reached out and grabbed his shoulders. Turning him so that Dre's back was to the door of the plane, Jake lifted in the air, and as the dazed Dre could only watch, slammed his tail into him.

Dre was thrown back and he went back inside the plane, passing by the still unconscious Cung and landing on his back on the passenger's seat, the back of his head striking the bottom of the doorframe.

With nothing else to do, Jake flapped his wings and took off, leaving the two henchman unconscious in the plane.

Back at the terminal, Gilda looked down and watched Rose sob as she held her sister's body close to her. Surprisingly, even to Gilda herself, Gilda felt for the dragon that had been a thorn in her side since the day she had met her. There was just something so familiar about the scene she was watching...

 _FLASH_

 _The bodies of Gilda's parents were on the floor inside the house. They had been murdered, and Gilda was standing in the room, having discovered their bodies._

 _FLASH_

Her eyes narrowing, Gilda spun around and stared at the smiling Cai, who reached behind himself and grabbed another arrow from the bag against his back. As Cai started to prepare the arrow, Gilda charged towards Cai.

Outside, Rose continued to cry as she held her sister's body close. However, when she heard the sound of a plane's propeller, she looked up and turned her head to the side, seeing the plane that Dre and Cung were in, descending down towards the terminal.

With her eyes wide, Rose turned her head back to normal and watched as the plane crashed into the far side of the terminal, causing a huge explosion.

Inside the terminal, as Cai jumped back from Gilda's tail swipe, the entire building jerked as the ball of fire erupted inside, far down the hall from where Gilda and Cai were fighting.

The explosion knocked both Gilda and Cai over, causing all of the arrows in Cai's bag to fly out and up into the air, just as Rose flew up into the room, landing on the floor. Rose was just in time to watch the arrows come down in a circle around Cai and Gilda, one by one.

"Gilda, get out of there!" Rose shouted, only to watch Gilda lung forward and pin down Cai as he tried to escape, the fires starting on the arrows. "Gilda, no!" Rose shouted as Cai desperately struggled, Gilda holding onto him tightly. "You don't have to die for me!"

"I'm not doing this for you!" Gilda spat, even though she couldn't see Rose. "This is for me! I'm getting closure! Now GET OUT!"

Rose could only watch with wide eyes, and as the fires reached their destinations, Cai's eyes widened with terror, while Gilda exhaled and slowly closed her eyes. Then...

KABOOM! The arrows combusted, causing a huge explosion and killing both Gilda and Cai. The force of the explosions blasted Rose out of the window and she started to fall to the ground. However, as she flared her wings as quickly as she could, when she hit the ground, the blow was softened.

Meanwhile, Jake and Savannah were over with the others. Lista, Lexy, Arkadi and Maverick were all sitting on the ground, while Cherri was standing next to Savannah, and Haley and Carter were standing next to Jake.

Soon, they could see Rose walking towards them from out of the smoke that was around the terminal, a distraught look on her face as she carried Daisy's limp body in her arms.

"Oh no." Jake could only say as he realized what Rose was holding.

Finally, Rose reached them. "It...It's over." Rose announced, her voice sounding like she was giving all her might to not start crying.

"And Cai?" Jake asked softly, not wanting to upset his wife.

"Dead." Rose answered. "Gi...Gilda took care of him."

Hearing this, Arkadi's eyes widened and he got to his feet. "Where's Gilda?" He asked in his Russian accent. "Where's Gilda, Rose?"

With this, Rose's resolve failed, and tears started to form in her eyes. "Jake..." She managed.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, smoke was coming from the prison and several dragons were all gathered around it. Jake and the others could see this after they landed on the island. The only one who didn't notice was Rose, who was looking down at her sister's body, still in her scaly arms.

Finally, Callum, in his dragon form, walked up to them, stopping in front of Jake. "Yo, what happened?" Jake asked.

"Breakout." Callum answered as he crossed his scaly arms.

"Who escaped?" Jake asked.

Callum sighed as he dropped his scaly arms to his sides. "It's not good, Councilor Long." He said.

"What's not good is that in the fight to capture that Cai dude, we lost two of our own." Jake said. "I think I can handle some more minor bad news."

"You captured Cai?" Callum's eyes widened.

"No." Haley answered. "He's dead."

"Oh." Callum seemed indifferent.

"Yeah, and you're getting off the subject." Jake said as he crossed his scaly arms. "What happened?"

"Well, we lost someone today as well." Callum said.

"What?" Jake asked, his eyes widening.

"During the escape..." Callum answered. "...There was one casualty."

"Who and who?" Jake asked.

"There were actually two escapees." Callum answered, holding up to fingers. "One was Affendi Zakhlis. The other...was Councilor Jennings' mother."

"No..." Was all Jake could say his eyes widening.

Callum reverted to his human form in a bright light before he answered again: "Yes." Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a very small piece of Councilor Rin's robes. "And Councilor Rin was the one killed."

"No..." Jake repeated, his eyes widening even more.

"This is all that is left of her." Callum explained. "I interrogated the prisoners who saw what happened?"

"What did they say?" Carter asked.

"Councilor Rin was destroyed by a very large fireball." Callum answered. "As I said before, this is all that remains of her."

Then, Councilor Callum put the piece of Rin's robes back into his own robes.

LINE BREAK

Rose, now in her human form, stepped into the hospital room, where she saw Holly lying on her side, her back to Rose.

Sniffling, Rose brought her hand up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Holly?" She then asked.

Slowly, Holly rolled over onto her other side. Slowly a smile started to appear on her face. "Rose..." Then, once she noticed how down Rose looked, she added: "...What's wrong?"

"We got him." Rose said.

"What?" Savannah asked.

"We got Cai, the dragon responsible for killing my parents." Rose said.

"That's great." Holly smiled again.

"No, it's not." Rose said. "My sister is dead because of it."

"What?" Holly asked, her eyes widening and her smile fading.

"Daisy was killed." Rose said, wrapping her arms around her stomach, almost as if she was hugging herself.

"What happened?" Holly asked.

"Cai shot her." Rose answered. "It didn't kill her right away, so Daisy asked me to finish her off."

"She did?" Holly asked softly.

"Yeah."

"You did?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do." Rose said as she lowered her arms to her sides.

"You know what, Rose?" Holly asked softly. "I think you're right."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Holly replied, but then she changed the subject. "Any other casualties?"

"Gilda." Rose answered. "She's the one who defeated Cai." Then, Rose started to walk over to the bed. "And you lost Councilor Rin?"

"Sad, isn't it?" Holly asked. "That prison held my mother for fifteen years. Now, she's free."

"What now?" Rose asked as she stopped at the bedside.

Taking a deep breath, Holly rolled over onto her bed, putting her hand on her chest. "A manhunt for my mother and Affendi Zakhlis begins..." She said.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

 **A/N: So, the series concludes. But not quite! The eleventh and final episode will be an epilogue that takes place sixty years later. So, in the meantime, please review this episode. Hope you were satisfied with the conclusion.**


	11. Chapter 11

Future Dragon: Rose Long (Season Ten)

 **A/N: So, here it is. The very last episode of this series. Here's a little back story that you'll probably need to know: Through dedication to her family and duties to the Magical World and by continuing to build up her strength, Rose has managed to defy her originally grim prognosis and has made it to the age of 90. She hasn't been with the Dragon Council for a year, and neither has Jake. She and Jake are now living together in the retirement home from "Young At Heart".**

Chapter/Episode 11: Future Dragon: Rose Long

 _ **60 Years Later**_

Daisy had been buried next to her parents and now, Haley set down some flowers on her headstone. Then, Haley groaned as she slowly stood back up and then slowly turned around to see an old 2051 Toyota van outside the cemetery. Haley then started to walk towards the car.

Now in her 80's, Haley acted perhaps fifteen to twenty years younger than she was, although she still looked like she was in her eighties. She had wrinkles on her face and hands and her once black hair was nor grey, although it still went down her back. However, the reason for her still being physically fit was most likely because of her duties as the American Dragon. Haley had kept that title until the year 2080, when her grandniece had developed her dragon powers and it was decided that it would be for the best that the torch was passed.

Haley reached the side door to the van, and it was quickly opened to reveal Jake Long III, Haley's grandnephew. Jake was eighteen years old and wore a white T-shirt and jeans. He took after his mother, and unlike Jake or Jake Jr., he didn't have black hair with spikes, but instead had red hair that was at an average length.

"Can you let me in?" Haley asked with a small smile.

"There's a place in-between me and Rosie." Jake III replied.

"Got it." Haley replied before she climbed into the van. Haley stepped around Jake III and sat in-between him and her grandniece, Rosaline, or as most called her, Rosie. Rosie was the current American Dragon and was in training. She was only eleven years old, but despite that, she was almost as tall as her older brother. She had long black hair, green-colored spikes at the end of her long hair and her bangs were dyed red. She wore a Munsell Red-colored T-shirt with a blackened rose on it and a pair of jeans with the pants rolled up to just below her knees. She also had the Mark of the Huntsclan on her right palm and wrist.

After Haley had sat down, she stared at Jake Jr. and his wife were sitting. Jake Jr.'s wife smiled as she turned in her seat to look at Haley and her children. "Did you put the flowers on Daisy's grave?" She asked.

"Yeah." Haley smiled while Rosie scowled and crossed her arms.

"Good, now we can go to see grandpa and grandma, kids." Jake Jr. said with a smile on his face.

"I'd rather not." Rosie replied.

However, Rosie was ignored and the car drove away from the cemetery.

Back inside the van, Haley turned her head to the side and smiled at Jake III, who turned his head to the side as well.

"So, a little birdie tells me that someone is graduating from high school." Haley said.

"Yeah." Jake III replied. "In exactly one week."

"You excited?"

"Sure, I guess." Then, Jake III turned his head back to normal.

"Why do we even have to do this?" Rosie spoke up, her arms still crossed.

"Do what, sweetie?" Her mother asked, turning her head to the side.

"Go to the retirement home."

"You don't want to see your grandpa and grandma?" Her mother asked.

"Have I ever wanted to?" Rosie replied, acting like a spoiled, little brat.

"Come on, Rosie." Her mother said, turning her head back to normal. "Don't be like this..."

"If you really want to go visit them, then why couldn't you have just gone and left me at home?" Rosie continued.

"Rosaline Morgan Long!" Her father scolded her, while still keeping his eyes on the road. "Stop it! Just stop it! I think I speak for everyone else when I say that I am sick of you voicing your dislike for your grandparents. What in the world have they ever done to you?"

"Need we remind you that you and your brother are both named after your grandparents?" Rosie's mother asked with a small smile on her face as she turned her head to the side.

"Jake's named after Dad." Rosie grumbled.

"What's that?" Her mother asked.

"I said that Jake's named after Dad." Rosie repeated, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, but your father was named after your grandfather."

"Alright, whatever." Rosie replied. "But why couldn't you have named me after Great Aunt Haley? Why did you have to name me after an evil two-faced dragon slaying ninja she-witch?"

"Rosie, shut your mouth right now!" Her father angrily told his daughter. "Quit while you're ahead. If you say one more disparaging remark about your grandmother, who has done nothing but show you love all your life, you will be grounded for three weeks."

"Come on, Dad." Rosie tried.

"No." Her father said as he turned his head to the side.

"Honey, keep your eyes on the road." His wife warned him.

"In a second." Jake Jr. replied. "Rosaline, your grandmother is very sick. She's been sick for as long as I have been around. Last year, she was left paralyzed from her illness." Then, Jake Jr. turned his head back to normal, putting his eyes back on the road. "Who knows what could happen this time..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The Long family car arrived at the Lost Horizon Home for the Magically Aged. The side door of the van opened and Jake III got out, as well as his mother, who got out of the front passenger's seat.

"Help Great Aunt Haley out of the car, Jake." His mother said before she turned and walked around the front of the car.

"Got it." Jake III replied before he turned, only to see that Haley was just about to get out of the van.

"You don't need to help me, Jake." Haley smiled at him. "I'm probably in better shape than you are."

"Probably." Then, Jake III took a step back, allowing his 83-year old Great Aunt to actually jump down from the van. Then, Haley and her grandnephew started to walk side-by-side around the front of the van while Rosie got out.

"Yeah, you probably are in better shape than I am because you're a dragon." Jake III lamented as he and Haley started to walk down the walkway that led to the front door of the retirement home.

"Oh, Jake..." Haley replied. "...I know I'm not the only one to tell you this, but it's no big deal. You can't beat yourself up about not having dragon powers."

"I don't beat myself up." Jake III replied. "Do I look like I'm constantly depressed?"

"You just have to realize that dragon powers don't make you a great person." Haley told him. "Both of your great grandmothers didn't have dragon powers. Your maternal great grandmother was a normal human and your paternal great grandmother was like you. Her generation was skipped."

"I know."

"You will find something that doesn't require dragon powers that you are good at." Haley smiled. "And you'll be happy."

By this time, they reached the front door, where Jake Jr. and his wife were waiting for the door to be opened.

"Besides..." Haley continued. "...Being a dragon isn't that great. You can lose a lot. It's very dangerous and a lot of dragons do end up getting killed."

"We all die." Jake III replied.

"That is true." Haley replied.

At that moment, the door to the retirement home was opened, and the family could see a female magical creature who worked at the retirement home.

"Hi." She smiled. "Come on inside."

"Thanks." Jake Jr. replied as he walked inside along with his wife, allowing Haley and Jake III to follow them inside, and then the annoyed-looking Rosie.

LINE BREAK

A short time later, Jake Long, the original American Dragon, opened the door to the room that he shared with his wife, seeing his son, his son's wife, his younger sister and his two grandkids at the door.

"Hi!" Jake smiled. Now at age 90, Jake had given up his position as a member of the Dragon Council to live with Rose after her illness had left her almost completely paralyzed. Jake had lost all of his hair and had wrinkles all over his face, but to any who knew him when he was younger, he was still recognizable.

"Hi, Dad." Jake Jr. smiled at his father.

"You don't know how happy I am that you came to see Rose and me." Jake continued to smile.

"We wouldn't miss it, Dad." Jake Jr. said.

"Come on in." Jake said, turning and walking further into the room, allowing his son and his son's wife to walk into the room first, followed by Haley, and the finally Rosie and Jake III.

They could see Rose lying on her back on the large bed, which was in the corner of the room. Although she looked older than she was, she still had hair, although it was much shorter than it had been when she was younger, and it was also completely grey.

Jake Jr. smiled as he reached the bed. "Hi, Mom." He said as he looked down at the woman who had given birth to him and raised him.

A smile appeared on the elderly Rose's face. "Hey..." She returned.

"How are you feeling?" Jake Jr. asked as his wife reached his side.

"About as good as I can." Rose answered.

"Well, I'm sure that we're not the only ones who want to say hello to you." Jake Jr. said before he and his wife stepped away, allowing Haley to walk up to the bed, looking down at her sister-in-law.

"Hi, Haley." Rose smiled again.

"Hey." Haley smiled. "I, um...I put some flowers on Daisy's grave for you. I didn't for your parents, though. Um, if you'd like, I could go back and do that..."

"That was nice of you." Rose replied, still smiling. "You don't have to do the same for my parents. They were mine. You don't have to go out of the way to do that. Generous of you to offer, though."

"I think I'll let Jake and Rosie see you." Haley replied.

"Okay." Rose continued to smile.

Haley moved away from the bed, allowing Jake III to solely walk up to the side of the bed. Before anything, Jake III leaned over and kissed his grandmother on the forehead. "Hi, grandma." He said softly as he lifted his head up.

"Hi." Rose returned. "What's up with your life?"

"Not much." Jake III replied.

"Don't lie." Rose told him. "You're young. There's got to be something going on in your life."

"Well, I am graduating from high school next week."

"See?" Rose told him. "That is something. That is something very special."

"Yeah..." Jake III agreed.

"I wish I could be there to watch you." Rose told him.

Meanwhile, Jake and Haley walked over to the front of the room, facing each other. "It's been a while." Jake told his younger sister.

"Yeah." Haley replied.

"Any luck finding Socorro, Kay and Cleo?" Jake asked.

"No." Haley replied, slowly wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Jake, they've been gone over thirty years."

"What?" Jake asked. "You don't think you're going to find them? Come on, Hales. They were-"

"I don't know, Jake." Haley replied. "It's been so long. I guess...when, or if the time comes, they will come looking for me."

"They probably will." Jake said.

"In a way, I hope so." Haley replied.

"Hey, Dad." At that moment, both Jake and Haley turned their heads to the side when they heard the sound of Jake Jr.'s voice. They could see him walking towards them.

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

"Do you mind if we talk?" He asked as he stopped a few inches away from his father.

"Sure." Jake said as he turned to face his son. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Can we do this outside?" Jake Jr. asked.

LINE BREAK

Jake and his son were now sitting on the couch out in the mess hall, where several older magical creatures were relaxing or doing other activities.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jake asked as he and his son faced each other.

"Mom gets sick tonight, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Jake answered, sounding depressed. However, Jake then smiled, trying to sound cheerful. "She's a strong one, though! She should be fine."

"I'm worried about her, Dad."

"Me too." Jake said, his smile now gone.

"That's why I want to stay here tonight." Jake Jr. said. "Me and my family. We're all going to stay here with you two tonight."

"What about tomorrow?" Jake asked, trying to hide his eagerness. The thought of his family staying excited him.

"I don't know, Dad." Jake Jr. replied. "We'll just have to see. For tonight, though, we'll stay."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"We're WHAT?!" Rosie asked furiously, her eyes wide. She was standing in-between her brother and her Great Aunt, both of them smiling in pleasant surprise.

"We're spending the night here." Jake Jr. repeated, his wife at his sad.

"Dad, don't-" Rosie started, but her father cut her off.

"No, you don't, Rosaline." Jake Jr. said sternly. "Remember what I said back in the car. I meant it and I still do."

Defiantly, Rosie crossed her arms, just as Jake walked back into the room, carrying three sleeping bags under one arm and two under his other arm. "Here." Jake said, his son turning and quickly rushing to his side. "They said you could use these." Jake said as his son reached him.

"Here, Dad." Jake Jr. said, offering out his arms. "Give me some. You shouldn't be carrying all of those at your age."

Jake scoffed good-naturedly, a smile forming on his face. "You're talking to the original Am Drag, son!" He said. "Your old man's still got it!"

LINE BREAK

Later that night, long after the sun had gone down, everyone was sitting at their sleeping bags. Jake III even looked to the side and saw Rosie under the covers of her sleeping bag, already asleep.

Jake III then yawned as he turned his head back to normal, prompting his mother, who was next to him, to turn her head to the side. "It's okay, Jake." She told him softly, Jake III turning his head to the side to look at her. "You can go to sleep."

"What about Grandma?" He asked her.

"She should be fine." His mother smiled comfortingly. "Your grandfather is there for her."

"Shouldn't we all be there for her?"

"It's okay, Jake." Her mother told him. "If anything happens, your grandfather will make sure that we know. Besides, we are here for your grandmother. She knows how much we all care for her."

Meanwhile, Jake was standing at the foot of the bed. Looking down, Jake lifted his arm up, staring down at a wrist watch that was at least sixty years old. It was 10:45 PM. There were only seventy-five minutes left before Rose started to go under the symptoms of her illness.

Sighing, Jake looked up.

One hour later, everyone was fast asleep in their sleeping bags and Jake looked back down at his watch. It was now 11:45 PM. Sighing, Jake lifted his head up. He then walked around the corner of the bed and started to walk down his side of the bed, Rose dosing off on her side.

Jake slowly got up on the bed and moved over to his wife, hovering over her, smiling.

Sensing Jake's presence, Rose opened her eyes, the two of them staring at each other, face-to-face. "Jake, what time is it?" Now, Rose seemed frightened.

"About fifteen till." Jake replied softly.

"I'm...I'm worried, Jake." Rose admitted.

"Don't be." Jake smiled at her. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know, Jake." Rose replied. "After being completely paralyzed, I don't know what could come next."

"I think you'll be okay." Jake told her. "You're strong. You've made it for this long. You've made it through over sixty of these. You can make it through more. I'm going to be right here with you."

"Promise you won't leave my side?" Rose asked hopefully.

"You know it." Jake smiled again.

Then, he leaned down and the two of them kissed, but their one kiss quickly turned into more, turning into a make-out session.

Finally, Jake pulled his lips away from Rose's and he pulled himself back up. "I'm going to check the time." He told her.

"Okay." Rose replied.

Sighing, Jake lifted his arm up and looked back down, but his eyes widened as he saw the time. It was 11:59 PM. However, in the blink of an eye, the time changed. 12:00, midnight. It was officially June 4th.

Looking away from his old wrist watch, Jake watched as Rose's eyes widened, her body being engulfed by a bright blue light. Once the light had faded, Rose was in her dragon form, her body tense and her eyes wide, her teeth clenched. As her body went under attack, Rose found that the only thing she could do was look around her surroundings, her pupils moving back and forth.

LINE BREAK

About twenty minutes later, Jake Jr. awoke to the sound of whimpering coming from the bed that Jake and Rose shared.

Moaning, Jake Jr. slowly opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back. Then, he managed to get up on his feet, where he realized that the whimpering was coming from his father, who was crying as he looked down at Rose, who was in dragon form, her body still tense.

"Dad, what is it?" Jake Jr. asked, walking over to the bed, but as he got about five steps closer, her froze. He could see why his father was crying. Despite her body still being tense from the chi that was attacking her, Rose Long was very much dead. All of the blood in her body had to her back, her lips were blue and her eyes were glassy.

"Oh, god." Jake Jr. muttered.

"What?" He heard the sound of Haley's voice from behind. Turning around, Jake Jr. could see his Aunt walking over to him. Haley stopped at her nephew's side and her eyes immediately widened and she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Go wake my family, please." Jake Jr. said as he turned around.

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I'm going to go calm Dad down." Jake Jr. said as he started to walk over to the bed.

"Jake..." A few seconds later, Jake III moaned as he heard the sound of Haley's voice. Slowly opening his eyes, he could see his great aunt looking down on him, a look of sadness on her face. "...Jake, wake up."

"What is it?" Jake III moaned as he slowly sat up.

"Jake, your grandmother just passed away." Haley said grimly.

Meanwhile, Jake Jr. managed to get his distraught father over to the door to the room, their hands held together.

"Dad, I'm not going to let your hands go." Jake Jr. said softly. "Just talk to me."

Sniffling, Jake nodded his head twice. "Okay..." He managed.

"Tell me, Dad." Jake Jr. said. "What happened?"

Meanwhile, while Haley woke up the others, Jake III slowly made his way over to the bed, keeping his eyes on his grandmother's body...

...Finally, Jake III reached the bed and looked down, looking at his grandmother for the last time that night.

BLACKOUT

A few days later, on the Island of Draco, an aged, but still Council robes-clad Holly Jennings used a long wooden walking stick with carvings of miniature dragons on it to stand in front of a crowd including a frowning Rosie, Jake Jr., Jake Jr.'s wife, Fu Dog, an aged Lista, an aged Trixie, and aged Leah and an aged Destiny. All except Rosie looked solemn.

"Rose was a brave warrior and dragon." Holly told them. "She showed so many good qualities and traits. She was loyal, she was kind, and she was determined to do her best. This made her powerful and this also made her an ideal Dragon Council Agent. She set a wonderful example for all dragons and Dragon Council Agents to follow."

Not far away from the crowd, Jake III stood alone. He wasn't crying, but he looked down. "Hey." Haley said as she walked up to his side from behind.

"Hey." Jake said as he turned his head to the side.

"How are you holding up?" Haley asked.

"Okay, I think." Jake III replied.

"Well, I'll tell you something." Haley said with a sad smile on her face. "The older you get, the easier it gets."

"It gets easier to see those around you that you love die?"

"For me, anyway." Haley said. "Well, perhaps 'easier' was a poor word choice. You get used to it. Yeah, I think that's a better way of putting it. See, as you get older, those around you get older. It's the way of like. People die. We all die. In my eighty-three years of life, I've watched my parents go, my grandfather go, my Dragon Master go, and I've even outlived my Dragon Pupil."

"I guess that does make it easier." Jake III quietly replied as he turned his head back to normal.

"Yeah." Haley said, turning her head to the side. "I saw your grandfather looking at her casket. You want to go say your final goodbye?"

"Sure." Jake III replied.

LINE BREAK

Jake was standing at Rose's casket, tears rolling down his cheeks. Rose was lying in an extra large casket, which was on a sturdy, rectangular table inside the Main Hall. She was going to be buried in her Dragon Council Agent uniform and cape, the dog-tag that Jake had proposed to her with around her neck. Her hands were clasped together, her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful smile on her face as she lied in her casket on top of a bed of thorn-less roses. It had all been arranged by Jake.

Jake sniffled just as the doors to the Main Hall were opened, Haley and Jake III walking inside. The two quickly reached the casket and looked down.

"Why is it so big?" Jake III quickly asked. "Her casket? Why is it so big?"

"Because..." Haley answered. "...When dragons die, their chi is removed from their body. But because the chi isn't Rose's to begin with, it won't come out. The Council tried over sixty years to do so, but they found out that they couldn't. And like you saw the night she died, the chi will still act up on the anniversary of the day it was transferred into her body, even though she's dead. So the Council won't have to exhume her when that happens, they opted for as plus-sized casket."

"Makes sense." Jake III replied.

At that moment, doors once again opened, and this time, both Savannah and Cherri walked inside. Both were in their human forms and both had aged, as they were both in their early eighties. Cherri wore the medallion that Lono once wore around his neck and Savannah, who had been personally selected by Rose to become the head of the Dragon Council Agents when she had been forced to step down, wore the same kind of uniform that Rose had worn when she served the Council, and was once again wearing.

"Can we get a look at her?" Savannah asked as she and Cherri walked towards the casket.

"Be our guests." Haley said as she and Jake III stepped to the side, allowing Savannah and Cherri to walk up to the casket.

"What are you two doing here?" Jake asked as he turned his head to the side.

"I was her friend, Jake." Savannah replied. "Cherri was, too. And now, Cherri wants to give Rose something."

"What?" Jake asked.

Taking a deep breath, Cherri wordlessly reached to her medallion and took it off. "Rose..." She then spoke. "...You were a great friend. On top of that, I agree with everything that Councilor Jennings said at your service. You were brave, kind and loyal. All dragons should be like you. All future generations of dragons should aim to be like you." Then, she smiled. "You should be the future of dragons."

Then, she leaned forward and placed the medallion carefully down on Rose's upper chest, the medallion touching the chain of Rose's dog-tag.

LINE BREAK

A circle of cement that served as an elevator came down into the tomb of all of the dragons in the world who had passed away.

Six dragon-formed Dragon Council Agents carried Rose's casket above their heads, three on each side. They all walked further into the tom, leaving only Haley, Jake, Holly and Savannah on the platform.

"Don't worry, Jake." Holly said. "The spot you want that's next to Rose is yours."

"Thanks." Jake said glumly.

A few seconds later, the six Dragon Council Agents walked away from the open grave that they had placed Rose's casket into.

At the grave, a headstone magically appeared over the grave, finally making it so that Rose could forever rest in peace. The headstone read:

 _ **Rose Long**_

 _ **1993-2083**_

 _ **Loyal Friend, Loving Wife, Caring Mother**_

 _ **Brave Hero**_

BLACKOUT; END

 **A/N (Again):**

 **And...that's it! Finally, I am done with this series. Let me tell you, at times, it was really stressful, and I'm glad to be finished. Now, that said, I have a few things to say:**

 **1.) Before you bite my head off for killing off Rose, let me tell you that this is a fairly "happy" ending. Yes, she died, but she beat her originally grim prognosis made by Dr. Holly that said she would be lucky if she made it to 35. She was off by 55 years. Plus, she also died with those she cared about close by. Oh, and as sappy as it was, you now know why this was called "Future Dragon: Rose Long".**

 **2.) Notice how I spent a lot of time on Jake III and Rosie? Also noticed how I left some loose threads open? Well, let me tell you this: The end is only the beginning. That's right! I'm continuing this! I've got a lot of ideas and have a long way to go. The main focuses will be on Jake III** **and Rosie. Don't worry, though. There will actually be some more with Jake and Rose in it, namely a series called "Huntsclan History". I will say no more about that at this time. Anyway, the next series will be called "Jake Long III", but before we get there, there are two films, akin to the three Haley Long films and the three Lao-Shi films. The first one will be about Holly and her** **mother. The second film will be about a recurring villain in "Jake Long III".**

 **So, until then...please review.** **Oh, and please don't bite my head off.**


End file.
